¡Yo nunca te olvidaré!
by Karolyna Silver
Summary: * *EPÍLOGO UP* * Draco y Hermione se revelan los sentimientos, pero una noticia inesperada arruinará la vida de Hermione... aunque no para siempre. **¡!REVIEWS!¡**
1. El Amor de los Novios

[*El Amor de los Novios*]

Estaba Hermione en el Expreso de Hogwarts, en el último vagón, mirando por la ventana con ansiedad. Frente a ella, su mejor amigo Harry Potter y a su lado su otro mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley. Estaban ya regresando de Hogwarts, al final del sexto curso, para dar inicio a las vacaciones. Otro año de peligros, misterios, amores y celos se había ido: los adolescentes por su parte habían tenido que aceptar el cambio en sí mismos, de cuerpo y mente, dando espacio a la pubertad, ya empezada desde los trece años. Pero la mente de éste trío no siempre había podido ser ocupada por conflictos amorosos y peleas de amistad, sino que también por el Señor Tenebroso, que ese año también había hecho su aparición. Esta vez Voldemort, por más extraño que parezca, no había atacado lentamente, sino que había ido al grano justo en la Nochebuena. Pero Harry, con su típica suerte, había podido liberarse de una muerte dolorosa, haciendo que el Señor Oscuro se alejara por milésima vez. Pero en esa noche había descubierto muchas cosas sobre su familia, una de ellas era que la madre había sido mortífaga... sí, mortífaga traidora, y que por eso Voldemort la había acecinado. Otra que su abuelo, Thomas Potter (padre de James), había sido un potente Auror y que por proteger a su familia de las Fuerzas Oscuras (antiguamente una comunidad potente de Mortígafos), había perdido la vida, dejando sólo con vida al pequeño James, sin hermanos y sin madre.

Pero del resto, el año había transcurrido sereno y alegre. Del trío, Ron había conseguido novia, Hesione Crewe (N/A: se pronuncia Jesaioni), una simpática chica de Hufflepuff un año menor que él. Pero ni Hermione ni Harry habían conseguido a alguien, pues Hannah Abott (de la cual Harry se había enamorado) no se había decidido entre él y Justin Finch-Fletchley, mientras que el reciente amor de Hermione (Draco Malfoy) no le había hecho mucho caso.

Draco, que la Navidad había decidido transcurrirla en Hogwarts, se había hecho amigo del trío, aunque no tan profundamente. El encuentro en la Nochebuena de Harry y Voldemort se había efectuado en el Gran Comedor, y Draco se había aparecido ahí, en medio de una discución llena de odio, sin poder evitarlo. Voldemort por poco y los mataba, pero juntos, Potter y Malfoy, lo habían derribado. Y de ahí, había surgido una especie de pacto, en el cual se llevarían bien y no se referirían más insultos. Entonces Potter, Granger y Weasley empezaron a conocer más a fondo a aquel Malfoy, que un tiempo era frío y fastidioso, para llegar a conocer un corazón blando y sensible. Y fue así que Hermione se fue enamorando, poco a poco, de aquel chico pálido de ojos grises claros y de pelo rubio claro. No tenía ni idea de como hubiese sucedido, de como le gustara ver cada movimiento del chico, de como lo veía cada instante con la mirada perdida y de como se sentía flotar por las nubes si él le tocaba por accidente o le hablaba.

Pero en ese momento, en aquel vagón de Hogwarts, Hermione no pensaba a su amado. Semanas antes de regresar a casa, había recibido una carta de sus padres, donde al llegar éstos le tendrían una noticia fenomenal esperándola con los brazos abiertos. ¿Qué podría ser esa noticia? Pensaba cada rato en ella, y en los momentos que su mente le exigía liberarse de tantas preguntas sin respuesta, pensaba sólo a Draco, a tenerlo en sus brazos, a finalmente besarlo lengua a lengua...

Y estos pensamientos, después de varios minutos de preguntas imposibles de responder, ahora bailaban en su mente. ¡Dios, como hubiera querido besarlo! Mitad de sus sueños siempre se envolvían en una sola escena, la escena en la cual Draco le agarraba del hombro y le besaba a traición, por los pasillos nocturnos de Hogwarts, y que se quedaba así por muchos minutos... y mientras el beso sucedía, ella abrazaba el cuello de Draco, mientras que éste le rodeaba la cintura estrechándola aún más hacia sí mismo. Cuando finalmente se separaban, cuando Draco le sonreía y le acariciaba una mejilla para decirle Te amo, ahí era cuando Hermione despertaba, con la frente, el cuello y el pecho emperlado en sudor, sonriendo con los labios. 

Esos sueños, aunque sólo pocas veces cambiaban y eran repetitivos, le encataban a Hermione. Muchas veces ella soñaba despierta y le había sucedido ya que en la clase los profesores le llamaran la atención, extrañándose por el cambio repentino de su alumna predilecta.

La puerta del vagón se abrió lentamente. Un chico de pelo liso a forma caída (había cambiado estilo el año pasado, cuando su peinado era hacia atrás), color rubio claro, de ojos grises y cara pálida, la atravesó. Draco Malfoy se había sentado al lado de Harry Potter.

- Jo, ¿qué más? Por allá se muere de calor y todos se han dormido – dijo Draco, pasándose la mano por el pelo. Hermione, que había volteado la cabeza desde el momento en que Draco había pisado pié en el vagón, lo fijaba de arriba a abajo, lentamente, examinando cada centímetro del espectacular cuerpo, con el corazón que le palpitaba (N/A: + busa q yo!!!).

- Aquí no se divierte más que allá, te lo aseguramos... – dijo Ron, viendo por la ventana de la puerta del vagón. – Hey chicos, iré a dar una vuelta por el tren...

- A ver si ves a Hesione – completó Harry, con aire pícaro. – ¿Cuánto tiempo de latazo piensas darle antes de soltarla en King's Cross?

- Cuenta el último record y sumale cinco – dijo Ron guiñando con un ojo con aire más pícaro que el de Harry y saliendo por la puerta, corriéndola.

- Jo, que hombre – dijo Draco, mirando por la ventana de la puerta, con los ojos ensanchados. – El último, que yo sepa, duró un minuto y medio... ¡así que piensa darle seis minutos y medio de latazo! ¡Fiiiiuuu! – silbó, mirando ahora la ventana que daba al externo del tren, al lado de donde Hermione estaba sentada.

- Sí, almenos él tiene a alguien – dijo Hermione, mirando ahora los ojos de Harry. ¡Qué lindo era ese chico! Pero su modo de ser era tan... _nerd_. El adolescente se encongió de hombros.

- Sí, bueno, suerte para él... – dijo, parándose del asiento. Draco y Hermione lo miraron.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Draco.

- Ya que Ron va por su amada, yo voy por Hannah. ¡Ese Justin no sabe con quién se está metiendo! – cerró los puños alzándolos a nivel del rostro con una energía realmente admirable, y corrió la puerta del vagón sin decir nada. 

- Ay, hombres... – dijo Hermione con un suspiro. Luego sus ojos se posaron en las piernas de Draco y sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que sólo ellos dos habían quedado en ese pequeño espacio. Draco luego la miró.

- Y tú, ¿no tienes un tipo por quién pelear o ir a besuquear? – dijo Draco, con un guiño divertido pero no malicioso.

- Pelear no, pensó Hermione pero besar sí. ¿Seré capaz de caer encima tuya y besarte a traición, Draco? Luego dijo, con simpatía – No, no tengo. ¿Y tú? ¿Un chico tan lindo como tú, no debería tener cientos de muchachas por detrás? – por suerte no se ruborizó. Draco sonrió con diversión.

- Ja ja ja – rió, fijando los ojos de Hermione. – No, tampoco tengo. Y lamentablemente no tengo chicas que me corran por detrás – rió otra vez y luego se estiró en el asiento, acostándose, con las manos en la nuca. Esa posición provocó más a Hermione, en cualquier momento le caería encima y le besaría sin soltarlo por varios segundos, o tal vez minutos... estaba segura de que no aguantaría.

- ¿Y no estás interesado en nadie? ¿Ninguna chica? – preguntó Hermione, examinando otra vez el cuerpo de Draco. Éste la miró, aún acostado, y luego volvió su mirada al techo.

- El año pasado y mitad de este estaba interesado en Pansy, pero aunque le corriera por detrás como perro ella prefirió a Blaise Zabini, que cuando le pidió bien directo que fuera su novia ella aceptó – suspiró. – Y ahora no me interesa nadie... – luego miró a Hermione, que se le había quedado fijando – ¿Y a ti, quién te gusta?

Hermione por un momento quedó sin aliento. Fijó al dieciseisñero que tenía enfrente, con una mirada simple pero nerviosa. Se rascó la cabeza sin que le picara, empezó a ruborizarse y emitía sonidos como "Ehh" "Amm" sin pronunciar una sola palabra entendible. Draco la continuó mirando, continuó fijando aquel perfíl dulce y a esos rizos que caían por los hombros, de un color castaño claro...

- No te sabría decir quien... ¿realmente te interesa saberlo? Me da vergüenza decir quién es y...

- No te preocupes, no problemo  – dijo Draco sentándose finalmente. Hermione sintió un ardor en sus mejillas, se había ruborizado completamente, y bendeció que ese día el sol estuviera de un color anaranjado para que su amigo no notara nada cuando los reflejos se deslizaban en sus mejillas.

Continuaron hablando tranquilamente sobre tiempos pasados. Varias veces pidieron disculpas por los insultos de años atrás, y rieron sobre los hechizos que se habían lanzado hace tiempo. Se confesaron mutuamente que jamás hubieran pensado de hacerse amigos, y Hermione finalmente y con paso decisivo estaba a punto de decirle que jamás habría pensado de enamorarse tan perdidamente de él, cuando Harry entró por la puerta con una sonrisa imprimida en el rostro.

- A que no adivinan – dijo, tirando al suelo los pies de Draco y sentándose, un poco jadeando. – Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el vagón de Hannah, Justin también iba a entrar. Cuando finalmente entramos, empezamos a mirarnos con aire acecino mientras hablabamos, y entonces a Hannah le vino en mente la espléndida idea de hacer un concurso de latazos. Quien aguantaba más, podría entonces "quedarse" con ella. Justin fue el primero, y apenas y pudo aguantar dos minutos y algo – suspiró, agarrando aire. – Luego vine yo y me quedé ahí por cuatro minutos y unos segundos más, impresionando a Justin y a Hannah. Y fíjense, ni siquiera fui yo a separarme, sino que fue ella la primera al hacerlo. Justin se tuvo que resignar y salir de ahí mordiéndose la túnica con rabia, mientras que yo volví a dar un buen latazo a Hannah (N/A: pa los q no saben lo q es "latazo", en Venezuela sería beso de lengua a lengua q normalmente dura mucho tiempo. Se usa bastante en el juego de la botellita) – respiró profundamente y luego se secó el sudor de la frente. – Pero hay que ver que en los vagones de allá hace un buen calor... – se quitó la túnica para luego sacudirse la camisa echando aire. Draco y Hermione habían escuchado atentamente, quedando pasmados.

- Jo, congratulations bro – dijo Draco, tratando de tener un acento americano, dando una palmada en el hombro de Harry. Hermione sólo sonrió.

- ¿Y ahora por qué no estás con ella? – preguntó. Quería que Harry se fuera lo más pronto posible.

- Ella dijo que regresara a mi vagón por un momento, que tenía que pensar y descansar. Me dijo que tal vez me daría su dirección de correo, ya que es hija de padre muggle, y es posible que la visite en vacaciones. Dentro de unos minutos voy a volver... – miró el reloj y luego corrió la cortina que tenía al lado, para que el sol no le fastidiara. Pocos minutos pasaron y ya Harry el Don Juan se había ido más feliz que nunca.

Pronto Hermione y Draco continuaron su conversación animadamente. 

- Dime una cosa, si dijeras a tus padres que ayudaste a Harry Potter a combatir el Señor Tenebroso y que te has vuelto nuestro amigo, ¿qué harían? – preguntó Hermione todo de un tiro.

- A mi madre no le importaría, pero mi padre... bueno, él sí que pensaría al contrario de mí. Por eso será mejor que no diga nada al respecto... – miró hacia el suelo, sentado en la típica posición de los hombres (a piernas abiertas). Hermione se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta.

Y entonces Draco empezó a hablar, empezó a decir cosas que desde pequeño había oído del padre, reuniones con gente de magia negra, las visitas al Nockturn Alley, las barbaridades que repetía él de su padre, con tanto remordimiento de estar al punto de llanto. Pero él no lloró, y dijo también que él no siempre había estado de parte de Voldemort, que sí le interesaban las Artes Oscuras, pero no para efectuarlas con maldad ni para provocar muertes inocentes, sino por interés y para utilizárlas en caso de defensa propia. Hermione había escuchado cada palabra con mucha atención, sintiendo cada vez más odio hacia Lucius Malfoy, maldiciendo de que esa hermosa figura que tenía enfrente fuera hijo de tal padre imbécil. 

- Por eso, lamento tanto haberte insultado en aquel modo, haberte dicho sangre sucia por tanto tiempo y haberme burlado de Harry y Ron de esa manera... – susurró Draco, con la cabeza apoyada a su mano, continuando a fijar el piso – lo siento, de veras, de haber hecho tantas estupideces desde la vez que nos vimos...

- Pero tú no tienes la culpa – interrumpió Hermione, con el pecho a unos centímetros de sus piernas, mirando a Draco con compasión. – Tú no tienes la culpa de haber nacido en esa familia... no tienes culpa de tener un padre así... 

- Lo sé, Hermi, que no es mi culpa... – susurró Draco rascándose el cuello y continuando a fijar el piso, sin arrepentirse de haber dicho "Hermi" – pero todas esas cosas que he dicho a ustedes... siempre algo de remordimiento lo tengo... así que – alzó la cabeza para mirar fijamente en los ojos color marrón de Hermione – siempre voy a sentirme en culpa.

- Draco, si te sientes en culpa, obviamente también nosotros debemos sentirlo. No sólo tú has dicho barbaridades, sino también nosotros y no tienes idea de cuantas cosas negativas hemos dicho sobre ti. Pero esos tiempos ya han pasado, hay que dejarlos atrás y comenzar de nuevo – miró intensamente los ojos de Draco y posó inconcientemente una mano en la del chico, que estaba en la pierna izquierda. Éste no la quitó.

- De eso tienes razón, Hermione... – dijo, estrechándo la mano de Hermione – Se nota lo sabia que eres, je... – Hermione sonrió, apretando la mano a su vez.

- Por algo soy la "Sabelotodo Granger", ¿no? Pero no sólo de los libros se absorve algo, sino también de la vida... – a Hermione le brillaban los ojos, ella sí se había dado cuenta de la mano que estrechaba, pero no quería soltarla por nada al mundo, quería que ese momento mágico se paralizara en el tiempo y que la magia aumentara...

Sus miradas se cruzaban, sus manos se abrazaban y sólo un beso podía mejorar la situación. Hermione sonreía levemente a la cara seria de Draco, éste que con los ojos la abrazaba, sin dejar de mirarla. La magia iba aumentando, el silencio la engrandecía y los rayos de sol la acaloraban, invitando a los jóvenes de dieciseis años a un tierno beso.

Entonces Draco soltó la mano de Hermione dulce y lentamente, se fue levantando sin dejar de mirarla, ésta que lo seguía con los ojos, y en un momento, un momento crucial para Hermione, Draco se le sentó al lado agarrándola por los hombros para hundir su lengua en la boca de ella. Hermione una escena parecida la había soñado, pero la había seleccionado entre una de las más imposibles; pero la cosa se había hecho realidad, ya no era uno de los tantos sueños, y en ese momento lo estaba besando, lengua a lengua, y le estaba rodeando el cuello con los brazos.Y Draco siguió los pasos que siempre había soñado la chica, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y luego la estrechó más hacia él, para luego con el otro brazo traspasar la poblada melena y llegar al cuello. Los segundos pasaban, y los adolescentes no se despegaban por nada, seguían ahí, abrazados, dando un beso inolvidable. 

Y entonces Draco fue quitando la lengua, para después los labios e ir abriendo lentamente los ojos, como despertando de un largo sueño. Hermione quería más, no quería despegarse, pero las circustancias se lo impedían, así que tuvo que ceder. Abrió los ojos lentamente encontrando así el rostro de Draco, que en las mejillas le había aparecido un color rosado. Hermione quitó los brazos de alrededor del cuello de Draco, y los fue bajando poco a poco, arrastrándolos por la camisa del chico (éste que se había quitado la túnica mucho antes), viendo cada centímetro que los brazos recorrían. Y entonces su brazo izquierdo se cayó por completo, dejando la mano del otro brazo apoyada en el centro del pecho de Draco, que Hermione fijaba, sin osar mirar los ojos del chico.

Éste fijaba la mano que estaba posada en su pecho, y quitaba lenta y cuidadosamente la mano del cuello de Hermione, como si ésta fuera de porcelana; le pasó la mano por la mejilla, la chica la recibió con gusto, y luego el muchacho soltó todo el brazo, apoyándose en la punta del asiento donde los dos estaban sentados.

Por suerte, en esos momentos, ni Ron ni Harry entraron. Hubiera sido muy práctico si uno de los dos hubiera dicho almenos una palabra en ese momento de ensueño, pero ninguno habló, y continuaron callados por varios minutos, hasta que Draco habló, mirando la mano de Hermione que estaba en su pecho.

- Hermione... – dijo, tocando la mano de la chica en su pecho – no sé qué fue, tuve un impulso extraño... – después agarró el mento a la chica y le subió la cabeza, para verla en los ojos. Su cara estaba tan roja como el pelo de Ron – discúlpame, no debí hacerlo, pero al verte tan fijamente me provocaste y...

- Shh... – sibiló Hermione, tapando la boca de Draco con dos dedos – no interrumpas este maravilloso momento, por favor... – lo recostó en el asiento, acostándolo, para luego darle un tierno beso en la boca y después apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de su amado.

*

El Expreso de Hogwarts finalmente había llegado a la estación de King's Cross en el andén 9 y ¾. En las dos horas precedentes, Hermione había confesado sus sentimientos, sus sueños y sus más intímos secretos a Draco, quitándose un peso de encima. Draco le había confesado de haberse empezado a enamorar de ella justo en esas últimas semanas, y que sólo por el remordimiento de conciencia no había podido decirle nada antes. Por suerte ninguno los había notado al besarse ni al hablar sobre sus cosas, y así habían llegado a un acuerdo, un acuerdo en el cual no dirían nada a nadie sobre lo ocurrido, ni a Harry ni a Ron. Y antes de salir del andén 9 ¾, Draco llamó a Hermione a escondidas para hacerle una grandiosa pregunta...

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Hermione, con el bolso de la escuela en el hombro derecho, fijando a Draco con curiosidad.

- Eh... bueno... quería preguntarte... amm... que bueno... si... – balbuceó Draco, todo nervioso.

- Date, que mis padres andan por ahí... – dijo Hermione mirándose a sus espaldas. Draco le agarró un hombro, y, llamándole la atención con ese movimiento, le miró intensamente en los ojos.

- ¿Quisieras... quisieras ser mi novia, Herms? ¿Lo deseas también tú cuanto yo? – preguntó Draco, con una sonrisa en los labios. Hermione por un momento quedó pasmada, y empezó a engrandar los ojos por la felicidad, para lanzársele encima y abrazárle.

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Esperé tanto por esto! ¡Oh, como te quiero, Draqui! – se despegó de él y le miró en los ojos, con ternura – Por supuesto que sí, ¡¡no hay otra cosa que me haga feliz!! – Draco sonrió, para luego recibir un beso en la mejilla de su reciente novia. Ésta se volvió para irse, pero después Draco le agarró por el brazo y le besó a traición, justo como en los sueños que la chica había tenido en los últimos meses. Hermione lo recibió, con un cierto atore, y luego despegándose salió de aquella oscura esquina, para correr donde sus padres, mientras Draco la miraba sonriente y agitaba la mano.

*

Estaba Hermione en el auto de sus padres, regresando a casa, mientras miraba por la ventana con una sonrisa amorosa imprimida en el rostro. Cuantas cosas increíbles le habían sucedido sólo horas atrás... ¡qué tan feliz se había vuelto en un sólo día! Todos sus sueños se habían vuelto realidad y los sentimientos habían sido correspondidos. ¡Nada podría haberla hecho sentir mal, ni en semanas ni en meses! Tenía finalmente un novio, un novio el cual amaba con toda el alma y al cual pensaba cada momento. Ahora podía decir que sí sabía lo que era el amor, sabía que era sentirse correspondida, sabía lo que era... _un beso._ Cuando miraba por la ventana, no miraba el asfalto ni los autos que pasaban en él, sino que veía como una película los momentos de su primer beso con Draco, sí, aquellos segundos pasados sólo horas atrás... podía aún sentir los labios de Draco unidos a los suyos, las lenguas entrelazadas sin despegarse un minuto... podía sentir aquella mano cálida acariciarle el cuello y aquella otra alrededor de su cintura... podía sentir su mano en el pecho de Draco, que había tenido tacto através de la camisa blanca... podía repetir las escenas en la cual Draco le había confesado sus sentimientos... y sobretodo, podía sentir ese maravilloso sentimiento, el cual es escencial para vivir, porque sin él no se puede existir... _el amor._

La sonrisa se le aumentaba a cada recuerdo amoroso y no podía esconderla, dado que su felicidad era demasiado grande. Tan sólo con ese sentimiento podría sobrevivir esos meses separada de Draco, porque esos recuerdos le darían la fuerza de seguir adelante hasta el primero de Septiembre, en el cual lo vería de nuevo... sí, vería otra vez a ese chico alto de cara pálida y de pelo rubio a forma caída, vería esos ojos grises ahora no vacíos, sino llenos de amor... sí, y ese amor no estaba destinada a otra persona... _mas que a ella._ Sabía que al verlo de nuevo ese sentimiento llamado _Amor_ se haría más grande, tan grande de poder esconderlo. Y ese amor no era un simple "amor" como el que se le tiene a una mascota o a un padre, sino que era el verdadero _amor, _el amor más maravilloso de todos, _"El Amor de los Novios"_.

Hermione continuaba a sonreir a estos pensamientos y los padres, en la parte anterior del auto, la fijaban con curiosidad por el retrovisor, preguntándose el porqué de tanta alegría. Normalmente cuando su hija regresaba de esa escuela de magia, tenía una cara larga y no sonreía hasta después de las vacaciones, cuando se acercaban los días de estudios. A ellos les había preocupado ese comportamiento, y no sabían qué hacer. Pero en ese momento la chica sonreía animadamente, y no hacía caso a la música que ella tanto odiaba de su padre, que en ese momento se entonaba en el auto. Pronto la madre decidió despertarla de ese ensueño, preocupándose un poco.

- Hey Herm, ¿adivinaste al fin qué es lo que te espera en casa? – preguntó, mirando a su hija desde el proprio espejo enfrente de ella. La hija quitó la mirada de la ventana, y la sonrisa se le fue desvaneciendo, pero no se volvió seria.

- No, no he adivinado. ¿Es tal vez otro gato? – Crookshanks, el antiguo gato de Hermione, había tenido que alejarse de ella por razones especiales de Sirius.

- No querida, no lo es.

- ¿Un perro? Los perros me gustan también.

- No Hermilinda, no es un ser vivo ni nada material – dijo el padre de Hermione, mirándola sonriente desde el retrovisor. Hermione se extrañó.

- Umh... – murmuró, regresando la vista a la ventana. 

Finalmente habían llegado a la casa de Hermione. Era una casa simple color blanco perla, de dos pisos y con dos balcones arriba. La puerta estaba situada a la derecha de todo, y tenía un pequeño camino que invitaba a la gente a ir donde ella.

Hermione agarró el bolso de la escuela y se dirigió a la puerta "bailando" contenta, como una niña. El padre tuvo que ser ayudado por su esposa al llevar el baúl hasta la puerta, y con cansancio introdujo la llave. Hermione fue la última en entrar, después de sus padres y el baúl, y lo que vio adentro la extrañó del todo, impresionada.

La sala, que un tiempo era la más adornada, ya no tenía nada; en el suelo sólo yacía una alfombra arabe de colección, apunto de ser doblada. Los muebles habían desaparecido del todo, al igual que los cuadros y la mesa de comedor. Los adornos del recibidor y de la sala ya no estaban, se habían esfumado en el aire; y justo a los pies de Hermione, por todos lados, habían cajas de cartón con posiblemente todas las cosas. 

Hermione subió por las escaleras del recibidor que daban a las habitaciones, para ver si estas aún estaban intactas. En la habitación de sus padres, sólo habían quedado objetos electrónicos tipo relojes despertadores, lámparas y televisor, despojándola de los adornos y fotos que habían una vez en la mesa de noche. Miró el estudio, y ese no se había tocado, excepto por el estante de libros que ahora ya no estaba. La computadora, la radio y las sillas estaban intactas.

Después de ver el baño (el cual fue inútil revisar), fue hasta la última habitación, la mediana como tamaño, que era la suya; al entrar, por suerte, notó que nada había sido cambiado de lugar. Los peluches que siempre le había regalado la abuela, sus libros de la escuela y otros en general, el televisor, la mesa y la silla, el estante y todo lo demás estaba en ordén. Se sentó un momento en la cama, inspeccionando con cuidado cada mínimo detalle mientras se quitaba la pesada túnica negra y el gancho que le tenía el pelo en una media cola. Se masajeó rápidamente la melena y el cuero cabelludo para luego pararse y dirigirse a las escaleras.

Bajando en ellas, pensó que le faltaba inspeccionar aún más dos partes de la casa: la cocina y el jardín. Pasando entre cajas, fue directamente hacia la puerta de la cocina, donde al entrar, encontró más cajas aún. La mesa de la cocina (en donde jamás se comía) estaba repleta de los adornos de la casa, y el resto todo estaba en ordén. Mirando a su madre que movía algunas cajas, y a su padre que ordenaba unos adornos, salió de la cocina con aire preocupado y curioso, dirigiéndose alfin al jardín.

La puerta de este estaba justo después de la sala. Afuera, amarrada en dos columnas, había una hamaca de tela fina comprada mucho tiempo atrás en la luna de miel de los señores Granger. En el patio, un árbol de nuez llevaba seis años, pero que con el clima de Inglaterra no había podido crecer fuertemente; a los pies de este, varias flores de todo tipo habían crecido animadamente durante la primavera, brotando perfumes deliciosos.

Hermione pasó por al lado de la hamaca lentamente, y después bajó el escalón de madera, para ir caminando hacia el árbol oliendo las flores. Por un momento se sintió entre las nubes, cuando las flores hicieron recordar a Hermione ese momento apasionado con Draco horas atrás en el tren y el momento en que le había preguntado si quería ser su novia. La sonrisa que por unos minutos había desaparecido dado a las condiciones de la casa, volvió a imprimirse alegramente en el dulce rostro de la muchacha, mostrando los dientes. Hermione aspiró todo ese aire puro y ese perfume de flores, sintiéndose aún más feliz, olvidándose el porqué de ese cambio en la casa.

- Umh, ¡qué hermoso día! – dijo oliendo unas violetas cerca de las raíces del árbol – ¡Este será un día inolvidable para mí...!

Y vaya que tenía razón. Se recostó con la espalda al árbol, rodeada de las flores, que le hacían parecer por un segundo la Diosa Afrodita en su jardín de rosas. Cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza al cielo, aspirando otra vez. Pronto la señora Granger abrió la puerta e hizo que el viento se alzara aún más y penetrara en la casa. Sonrió a su hija y se dirigió hacia ella, mirándose alrededor las otras plantas hermosas que crecían hasta en los muros.

- El sol sí que brilla hoy... – dijo, sus largos rizos castaños que bailaban con el aire – es un día espléndido, ¿no crees?

- Uy, sí que sí... – susurró Hermione, con los rizos que también le danzaban libremente – realmente es increíble que el sol brille tanto a esta hora de la tarde.

- Es verdad – dijo la señora Granger, sentándose junto a su hija. – Dime algo, Hermione – dijo mirándole el rostro. Hermione, que estaba viendo el cielo, volvió su rostro hacia la madre.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó.

- ¿Sucedió algo increíble para sentirte tan feliz? ¿Tus notas fueron todas altas? ¿Te nombraron La Mejor Prefecta? – preguntó la madre, muy inquisidoramente. Hermione sonrió más, y negó con la cabeza.

- Mis notas siempre son muy altas y ese título de Prefecta lo obtuve en Diciembre, mamá – dijo Hermione, ruborizándose un poco.

- Oh vaya... – dijo la madre, parándose – Bueno, no tiene importancia. ¿Viste que sí cuidé bien el árbol y las flores, eh? Está más grande, tu amigo Nauci...

- Nocy mamá, Nocy – dijo Hermione, riendo. Nocy era el nombre que ella le había puesto al árbol de nuez a los once años, al plantarlo.

- Bueno, yo me retiro. Deberías darte una ducha, Hermilí – dijo, con aire de tutor severo. Hermione rió.

- No problemo, ma', más tarde me baño – dijo, con una sonrisa aún más grande. La señora Granger la miró con ternura y le besó en la frente, para luego retirarse en la casa.

*

Horas más tarde ya era la hora de la cena. Hermione, que había terminado de bañarse, se preguntaba constantemente a qué se debía todo ese cambio en la casa. Había preguntado a su padre si tenían que hacer una limpieza por toda la residencia, pero éste sólo había dicho No, no, algo mejor. ¿Qué podía ser "algo mejor"? Hermione luego había preguntado a su madre si iban a cambiar los muebles por unos nuevos y ésta le había dicho En parte. Algunos nos lo tenemos, otros se van. ¿Y por qué ese cambio repentino? Tal vez los padres cambiarían de casa... Hermione desde siempre había deseado la enorme casa color crema de muchas habitaciones y de tres pisos que estaba a dos cuadras de la suya. Esa casa había pertenecido a una familia de buena posición económica, los Jersley, y que al morir casi todos dejando sólo el nieto más jóven, que la había decidido vender, diciendo que esa casa lo llenaba de recuerdos tristes de sus padres, hermanos y abuelos. Tal vez los Granger habían decidido comprar esa casa como regalo por los dieciseis años de la chica, o por las altas notas que siempre obtenía. Qué felicidad pensó Hermione, bajando las escaleras para ir a la cocina. Si todo es como yo pienso, entonces este día tengo que tenerlo presente en mi mente por siempre entró en la cocina, notando que la mesa estaba libre de los adornos y que en el suelo ya no estaban las cajas (posiblemente puestas en el recibidor).

- ¿Tienes hambre, cariño? Pronto comeremos – dijo la madre, poniendo los platos en la mesa. Hermione ayudó a su madre a ordenarla mientras que el señor Granger terminaba de cocinar. Lista la cena, la familia Granger se sentó en la mesa, primero agradeciendo a Dios los alimentos, para luego empezar a comer.

- ¡Oh, _pasticcio_! Extraño, aquí nunca comemos eso – dijo Hermione, comiendo con el tenedor un pedazo de la pasta (N/A: x si no lo sabían, el pasticcio está hecho con pasta [duuhhh, las lonjas de masa!]).

- Sabíamos que te gustaba y decidimos prepararlo – dijo la señora Granger, con una sonrisa. Hermione sonrió a su vez.

- Oh gracias... – dijo, comiendo otro bocado. De repente un silencio reinó en la mesa, y el señor Granger habló después.

- Hermi, ¿ya adivinaste qué son esas cajas? Porque no estamos haciendo ninguna limpieza...

- Pienso – dijo Hermione – que nos mudamos de casa – los señores Granger sonrieron.

- Has adivinado – dijo la madre, muy contenta.

- Muy bien – dijo el padre. – ¿Sabes dónde, verdad? Debiste haberlo notado por lo que escribimos en las cajas... – Hermione se extrañó.

- Compraste la casa de los Jersley, ¿no? Es ahí donde vamos, ¿cierto? – preguntó todo de un tiro. El señor Granger negó con la cabeza.

- En estos últimos meses tuvimos una conferencia de dentistas – dijo, – y en ella nos nombraron uno de los mejores de toda Europa.

- Oh – dijo Hermione, sin entender el cambio de tema. – Felicidades.

- Y nos han ofrecido una sede en cualquier país de este continente – dijo la madre. – Nosotros hemos decidido ir a Francia, tesoro.

Hermione se quedó pasmada. Ensanchó tanto los ojos que casi salían de sus orbitas, saltando por todos lados. Miró por un momento a la madre, luego al padre que fijó aún más.

- ¿A... a Francia...? – balbuceó, soltando el tenedor – ¿Y... y qué hay de mis estudios de magia...? ¿Mis amigos...?

- Oh linda, de eso no tienes porqué preocuparte – dijo la madre, sin importancia. – El año pasado nos contaste sobre una escuela de magia como la de Hogwarts en Francia, ¿no? El colegio Beauxbatons o algo así, ¿cierto? Podemos inscribirte ahí sin ningún problema. Pediremos ayuda a tu director Dumbledore para que nos dé consejos y nos diga dónde comunicarnos con ellos. El francés nosotros lo sabemos muy bien y tú puedes aprenderlo fácilmente. Basta sólo una carta para mandársela a tu director y luego a esa escuela, y te inscribiremos.

- Pero... ¿qué hay de mis amigos...? No... no los puedo dejar... yo... – continuó Hermione, temblando.

- Sí que puedes, linda. Se podran comunicar por correo... lo hacemos por tu bien, cariño. Cada vez que volvías de esa escuela te veías tan... tan seria, pues – dijo el señor Granger. – Queríamos verte feliz y pensabamos que si nos ibamos a Francia te alegrarías. Francia te gusta, ¿verdad? La vez que fuimos allá a tus doce años te encantó. Espero que no hayas olvidado nada, Hermilí – vio aún que Hermione no reaccionaba y seguía con la misma expresión pasmada. – Además... verás el Euro, que en esos años aún no había. En las vacaciones podremos circular con él por casi todos los países de Europa sin tener problemas de cambio y etc. Vamos Hermi, te gustará. Considérate afortunada y feliz, hija.

Y... hola hola hola!!!!!!!! ^-^!!!! Como andan?? Este fic es mi primero D/Hr, y realmente que me encantó =P. Esa pareja es mi segunda favorita!!!!! Puedo escribir fics D/Hr y H/Hr, pero jamás, nunca en mi vida podrán ver q escriba uno R/Hr. Da asco esa pareja!!!! 

Este fic aún no termina, eso sí que sí, tengo el segundo cap pero lo voy a subir sólo si veo que este fic se ha leido. Si no, entonces me kedaré con el cap y se lo mostraré sólo a mis amigos que leen mis fics, ju ju!! ^v^.

Bueno, este fic NO está basado en hechos reales, en el sentido de amoroso, pero del resto digamois q shí (e cherta folma). Pero yo en vez de Francia me voy pa Suiza (la alemana, pa +!! Yo no sé ni papa de alemán!!!), y en estos momentos toy en Italy, regresando de la beach... (hoy es 21/07/02 horas 03:31 pm).

Bueno, a los q hayan leido [VIVA L@S FANATIC@S D/HR H/HR!!!] este fic, espero q haya gustado. Byess!!!!! Ya saben, dejen los Reviews o si no, no hay 2nd cap. Jua jua jua!!! =D

*KaroLynA SiLveR dE FeLTon –La FAniMangA!*


	2. Contacto por Cartas

[[**Contacto por cartas**]]

Hermione no pronunció palabra alguna. Por un primer momento se quedó mirando a su padre, para luego fijar a su madre. Después bajó la cabeza, no fijando el pasticcio que había en su plato, sino recordando cada precioso momento con sus amigos y sobretodo el momento en que se había enamorado de Draco hasta el segundo donde éste le había pedido el empate. Cerró los puños fuertemente que tenía apoyados en las piernas, controlándose. Sentía que las mejillas iban en llamas de la ira, que los ojos le empezaban a arder y que la nariz se le humedecía. Pronto levantó la mirada, viendo al centro de la mesa, y parándose lentamente. Apoyó un puño con cuidado en la mesa, siempre temblando. Estrechó los dientes, ojeó a su padre, luego a su madre, y después... explotó.

- ¿Se puede saber cómo se les ocurrió organizar todo esto sin decirme nada? ¡¿Que acaso tengo que sonreir siempre que llego a casa?! ¡¿¡¿DÍGANME, HABÍA ALGUNA NECESIDAD DE HACER ESTE CAMBIO?!?! – Hermione gritó, con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, fijando a su padre.

- Linda, nosotros sólo pensamos que...

- ¡Sí, ustedes sólo pensaron en ustedes mismos! ¡¡No pensaron en mí!! ¡¡¡No se atrevieron a decirme nada ni a pedir mi opinion, si estaba de acuerdo o no!!! ¿Es que sólo piensan en su trabajo y en vuestro futuro? ¡¿Piensan que yéndome de aquí cambiaré mi modo de ser y tendré mejor futuro?! Si no saben nada de mi manera de ser ni de mi comportamiento, entonces, ¡¿cómo se les ocurrió hacer todo esto?! – unas lágrimas ardientes por la ira se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Hermione fijaba a su madre, luego a su padre y cada vez que lo hacía se preguntaba cómo iba a hacer para soportar todo. Sollozó unos momentos más, gritando ¡Los odio! ¡¡Los odio!!, tapándose la cara, y cuando la madre le posó un brazo en el suyo derecho, Hermione salió corriendo a su habitación, dejando caer la jarra de agua en la mesa y la silla.

- ¡¿Cómo se atreven, cómo se atreven?! ¡¿Qué les pasó por la mente...?! – sollozó, mientras entraba en su cuarto y cerraba la puerta con llave. No se tiró en la cama boca abajo, sino que se sentó en ella, tapándose la boca para que sus sollozos se oyeran menos, mientras que la mano cual la tapaba se echaba un baño en lágrimas ardientes llenas de odio y tristeza.

- ¿Porqué... un cambio tan drástico...? – susurró Hermione, quitando la mano de su boca y echándose en la almohada. Sollozaba aún más, pensando en sus amigos (¡¿cómo haría a dejarlos?!) y sobretodo pensando en Draco... que frágil había sido ese momento de felicidad en el Expreso, en el andén, en el auto y en la tarde en el jardín, donde sentía que nada podía hacerle cambiar ese humor. Que extraño le parecía, que de un momento a otro la sonrisa se le transformara en lágrimas incontrolables... no entendía como era posible que todo eso estuviese pasando, esa información dolorosa no le entraba para nada en la mente... se sintió aún peor justo cuando, después de refleccionar entre sollozos y reclamos, analizó la forma en que se lo diría a Draco.

- ¿Y ahora...? – sollozó, apretando la almohada entre sus manos – ¿Qué haré con él...? ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir? Dios, ¿qué fue lo que le pasó por la mente a mis padres? – apretó aún más la almohada, sintiéndose peor.

*

Muchos kilómetros más lejos, Draco estaba en su mansión, terminando de tomar su comida junto a su fría familia. De repente, sintió una punzada al corazón, como si algo terrible y triste se lo atravesara. Se tocó la parte izquierda del pecho disimuladamente y notó que el músculo trabajaba forzadamente y le latía a millón.

- ¿Sucede algo, Draco? – preguntó Narcissa Malfoy, sin la expresión de asco (haciéndola ver muy hermosa) y comiendo delicadamente su coliflor.

- N... nada, madre. Algo se me atravesó, de seguro las vainitas.

- Umh... – murmuró Narcissa – sabes, te he visto muy distraído desde que llegaste. ¿Algún problema en la escuela antes de venir, tesoro? – bebió un poco de su vino de diez años.

- No, madre. Todo está bien – dijo Draco comiendo su brocoli.

- ¿Seguro? – dijo la voz helada del señor de la casa, no, de la mansión, Lucius Malfoy. Lucius fijó desde lejos a su hijo de dieciseis años con cierta distancia, sin contar que estaba al otro extremo de la larga mesa (que era un cuarto de las de Hogwarts).

- Sí, padre – luego notó la mirada de su padre. Las palabras que Hermione le había dedicado horas atrás cuando hablaba sobre su padre, retumbaron en la cabeza del adolescente. Se sintió muy intimidado, y bajó la mirada fijando sus aburridos alimentos – En serio... – murmuró después.

- Bueno – dijo Lucius, limpiándose educadamente la boca. – Quisiera anunciar de que mis negocios van viento en popa. El Ministerio no tiene idea de lo que yo esté haciendo. Todas mis cajas, obviamente, tienen doblefondo, y al ver cosas insignificantes mientras las inspeccionan, no pueden identificar nada – guiñó, como Draco solía hacer hasta su quinto curso. Éste estrechó los ojos con rabia, como aguantando un grito de cólera. La señora Malfoy no hizo algun gesto y no pronunció palabra, pues continuó a beber su vino hasta terminarlo.

- Con permiso – dijo Draco, apenas "terminó" su comida, parándose y haciendo una reverencia ante su familia. Se encaminó hacia las largas escaleras de la casa y, pasando por muchos pasillos, entró en su enorme habitación, donde su perro Boris, un Gran Danés de pelo corto y negro, lo esperaba a los pies de la cama.

- Hola Boris... – dijo, atraversando la enorme habitación y arrodillándose ante Boris para acariciarle las orejas – ¿tienes hambre, eh? Deja que te doy de comer – se dirigió a un estante que estaba cerca de la salida al balcón (que por fuera era de mármol color perla fina), y lo abrió para sacar un plato para perros (dividido en dos partes para la bebida y el agua) de plástico resistente color negro. Lo apoyó en el piso para luego agarrar una botella de cristal conteniente un polvo espeso de ningún color. Abrió la botella, se sentó sobre los talones, y versó un poco más en una parte que en otra del plato. En la parte donde había más, el polvo se convirtió de un color marrón claro y oscuro, y en el otro lado siguió sin color.

- _Maphiro –_ susurró Draco, chasqueando los dedos. Y mientras se paraba de nuevo, el polvo marrón tomó forma de un suculento filete junto a lo que a nosotros muggles nos parecerían croquetas para perro, mientras que en el otro lado agua refrescante y bien fría se vislumbró. Draco silbó y llamó a Boris, haciendo que se desperezara. El pequeño Gran Danés, de dos años, alzó la cabeza y se paró en cuatro patas, para atraversar mitad de la habitación e ir donde su dueño se situaba. Miró el plato con inocencia y empezó a comer, haciendo caso omiso a las palmaditas que el amo le daba en la espalda.

- Buen chico, Boris, buen chico... – susurró Draco, levantándose para después observar la puerta del balcón, de un vidrio muy fino cubierta por cortinas de algodón color verde oscuro y turquesa muy finas. Se dirigió hacia allá, y de un momento a otro jaló la cuerda que hizo deslizar las cortinas, haciendo penetrar através del vidrio los dulces rayos del sol vespertino. Abrió lentamente la puerta, sintiendo como una brisa fresca entraba bailando por toda la habitación, y luego salió, respirando el aire puro y fresco del bosque.

Se apoyó en la varanda de mármol y observó atentamente el paisaje. Bajo sus ojos, decenas de pinos, árboles de nuez, de castañas y otro tipo de plantas se situaban empleando su fotosíntesis para después expulsar el oxígeno. En el lugar donde se situaba la mansión Malfoy, el calor de verano no se hacía notar casi nada. Todas las mañanas la brisa fresca danzaba por los prados y los jardínes, dando vida a las plantas y a las flores. Estas aspiraban el aire puro libremente, sintiéndose aún más vivas, y recibían los cálidos rayos del sol con gusto, tratando de alejar de sí la idea del que el invierno se acercaba, aunque preparándose.

Draco aspiró nuevamente aquel aire tan limpio. Se preguntaba a veces, de lo poco que sabía, como hacían los muggles a aguantar tanto smog que aspiraban por la calle en su cuerpo. Él mismo ya no podía aguantar el olor de los trenes al ir al andén 9 y ¾, imaginémosno el humo del tubo de escape de cualquier automóvil. 

Y fue ahí, en ese momento, que aquel pensamiento le hizo recordar a Hermione. Se enojaba con sigo mismo cuando recordaba lo tanto que le había insultado años atrás, y las veces que le había llamado con ese apodo _sangre sucia._ Si hubiera sabido que se enamoraría tan perdidamente de ella, hubiera evitado tantas cosas. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, y no había modo de cambiar las cosas. Ahora sólo se tendría que preocupar por su amor hacia ella, sólo tenía que pensar en ella y en nadie más. 

- Ay, Hermione... – susurró Draco, con la cabeza apoyada a la varanda – te has metido en mi cabeza y no sales más, ni un segundo... – se rascó la cabeza como para apartar el recuerdo de haberla odiado años atrás – y yo te odié, Hermione, al igual que tú a mí, y míranos, no podemos aguantar un segundo sin el otro en este largo tiempo... – alzó la cabeza y la espalda para mirar el sol que se escondía tras las montañas, manchando el cielo con sus últimos rayos de un color amarillo ocre, anaranjado y rojo ladrillo. Entonces notó algo parecido a un águila, que se le acercaba...

- ¡Crá! ¡Crraá! – se oyó el grito de un halcón, aterrizando justo al lado de Draco. Éste lo miró, con sorpresa en los ojos.

- ¡Slim! Tanto tiempo sin verte, amigo – Draco acarició con mucho cuidado la cabeza de su ave doméstica. De pronto, fijando la mirada color miel de su ave, la mente se le iluminó. Caminó con cuidado pero a paso rápido hacia la puerta, para ir al escritorio, que estaba a unos metros de su cama. Agarró un pedazo de pergamino fino fino y un tintero con tinta aguamarina, y empezó a escribir. Al terminar la carta, la leyó y leyó una y otra vez, sonriendo cada vez más al ver lo que había escrito. Enrolló el pergamino delicadamente y lo amarró con un cordón de hilo verde esmeralda. Se dirigió al estante abierto de donde había sacado el plato de Boris, y extrajo un guante de piel de dragón Longhorn Rumeno y se lo puso en la mano izquierda. Hizo dos pasos hacia el balcón y ahí estaba Slim, con sus pelaje marrón del cuello para abajo y blanco perlado hacia arriba que se movía levemente con el aire. Draco lo invitó a posarse donde estaba el guante y le acarició dulcemente.

- Te amarraré este pergamino en tu pata derecha, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo lentamente, con su voz grave ya de hombre, haciendo que la manzana de Adán se moviera. Y, como si el halcón entendiera todo como un ser humano, extendió una pata tranquilamente mientras parecía mirar el orizonte. Draco le amarró la carta con la única mano que tenía disponible, y el ave estuvo lo más tranquilo posible. Al terminar, Draco le acarició el cuello.

- Se la llevarás a Hermione Granger, ¿entendiste? La chica de rizos castaño claro largos hasta la cintura y de ojos marrones de la cual yo hablaba mal todos los veranos desde que estudio en Hogwarts... – suspiró sintiendo un poco de culpa – Pero ahora ella ya no es enemiga ni nada. Es la chica que yo más amo en el mundo, y tú tienes el deber de guardarte este secreto para ti mismo. Ni una palabra a nadie sobre esto, ¿ok Slim? – la ave, increíblemente, movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo – Muy bien, ahora vuela donde ella lo más rápido posible y en el menor tiempo, sin que nadie se dé cuenta de ti – Draco elevó el brazo lo más alto posible, y el halcón echó al vuelo, perdiéndose rápidamente de los ojos grises del chico que un tiempo era frío y distante.

*

Tres días pasaron que Hermione no dirigía la palabra a sus padres. A éstos les dolía que su hija los mirara con rencor mientras más cosas venían empaquetadas, y que sólo bajara a la cocina para comer algo cuando ellos no estaban. Las mañanas, cuando los padres iban a trabajar, Hermione se ponía en la hamaca del jardín o se sentaba bajo el árbol Nocy, a pensar sobre como sería su futuro en Francia, llorando la mayoría de las veces. ¿Cómo sería la escuela de Beauxbatons? ¿En qué modo enseñarían los profesores? ¿Podría seguir siendo la primera en todo, aún sin saber bien el francés? ¿Sería aceptada por alguno de los alumnos? Y lo peor... ¿cómo podría dejar a sus amigos y... a Draco?

Con sólo pensar en él se ponía a llorar. En ese momento, por ejemplo, lloraba del no saber como comunicarle la noticia. ¿Sería tan duro para él... cuánto para ella separarse? ¿Qué tanto la amaba? Si la amaba tanto así, entonces con la sola noticia podría hasta sentirse peor que ella... ¿no? 

Estas y otras más preguntas se alejaron en un santiamén de la mente de Hermione cuando un enorme halcón voló por encima de la hierba del jardín. Hermione, que estaba acostada en la hamaca, la fijó por un momento mientras el ave aterrizaba con mucho cuidado en el terreno. La chica se alzó y fue cuidadosamente donde ella, secándose las lágrimas. El halcón la notó y sin un momento que perder alzó la pata derecha mostrando la carta y empezando a cotorrear.

- ¿Tra... traes una carta para mí...? – Hermione se arrodilló cuidadosamente enfrente del halcón, que se mantenía sobre una pata, continuando a cotorrear. Luego empezó a mover de arriba a abajo la cabeza, indicando con el pico la carta. Hermione no sabía como calmarla, y al susurrar algo con una mano en el aire, el ave se tranquilizó, mostrando sólo la pata derecha. Hermione desató la carta con delicadeza de la pata, y, apenas ésta se alzó, el halcón echó al vuelo perdiéndose en los rayos de sol matutino. 

- Que forma de correo más rara... – dijo Hermione, mirando el punto donde el halcón había desaparecido. Luego miró la carta y cuando ya se recostó en la hamaca, empezó a abrirla – Mh, lindo color para el cordón – desató este último y desenrolló el pergamino, que resultó ser muy largo. En él, con letra muy fina, se escribía la siguiente nota:

Querida y amada Hermione: 

Sólo han pasado unas pocas horas desde que nos separamos, que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Tus rizos color bronce, tus delicadas manos, tus lineamentos dulces... no se escapan de mi mente. Y cada vez que pienso en ti, me siento aún más feliz, y siento que puedo morir de un momento a otro si no puedo verte almenos por un momento.

Estaba pensando, hace poco, sobre lo increíble que es haberme enamorado de ti. Pensaba en esos momentos en los cuales nos odiabamos a muerte, en los cuales no nos podíamos ni ver porque estallabamos en insultos, o mejor dicho, estallaba en insultos. Pero, sinceramente, creo que esta vez hay que darle gracias al Señor Oscuro. Porque él fue el que me unió a Harry, y que gracias a él me pude unir a ti, al igual que tú a mí. Sé que realmente agradecerle sea una estupidez, pero, piénsalo, si no fuera por él ¿cómo me hubiera unido a ustedes? ¿Cómo hubiera podido empezar a sentir algo por ti? Por eso pienso, Hermione, que sólo por esta vez hay que darle las gracias, no profundas, pero almenos dárselas.

Cada momento que pienso en eso, siento que valió la pena ayudar a Harry a combatirlo. Y tengo que dar las gracias también a él, por ser tu amigo de hace ya tiempo, y poder así conocerte mejor. Realmente, nunca podré olvidar el momento en que empecé a sentir algo por ti, y que al fin lo acepté. Fue duro para mí en un principio, aceptar amar a una persona como tú, pero luego entendí que me estaba dejando influenciar por lo que repetía mi padre.

Y por esto, cada momento que pienso en ti, pienso sólo en aquel precioso instante de hace unas horas atrás. Recuerdo la escena en la cual aceptaste mi beso sin decir nada, en la cual me rodeaste el cuello con tus delicados brazos, y en la cual me recostaste en el asiento y me volviste a besar, acostándote en mi pecho. Y recuerdo después de haberte aclarado mis sentimientos, que pediste claramente otro beso más, aún más intenso y apasionado que el primero, que durase tanto. Y yo esos siete minutos y cuarto los recuerdo todo el tiempo, cuando me acariciaste el cuello y luego me apretaste hacia ti, desordenando mi cabello. Recuerdo haber rodeado tu cintura volviéndola en un abrazo, y de haberte acariciado la mejilla derecha y luego tu suave melena; recuerdo de haber estrechado mi mano en la tuya, aún besándote, siempre con los ojos cerrados. Y cuando ese beso terminó, me sentí vacío, como si algo importante me fuera arrebatado.

Te hubiera vuelto a besar si en esos momentos no hubieran entrado Ron y Harry con aire de Don Juan. Pero como ya habíamos aclarado, decidimos no decir nada por el resto del verano hasta el siguiente curso. Y me estuve aguantando justo hasta la salida, donde, como tenía pensado, quería pedirte el empate en vez de esperar hasta Septiembre, porque me parecía estúpido pedirtelo por carta, y volverte a besar.

No veo la hora de que el verano termine, por primera vez en seis años. Como quisiera estar ahí, a tu lado, en vez de escribirte esta carta. Quisiera abrazarte fuertemente para luego besarte, a traición o en otra manera, pero besarte. Me siento tan vacío sin ti, que no sé como podré resistir hasta el final de las vacaciones.

Te amaré por siempre...

                                                                                                          Tu Draco

Mientras más leía Hermione, más se le humedecían los ojos. Gotas de aguas le deslizaban silenciosas por las mejillas, pero sin atreverse a mojar el papel. Hermione ahora ya no tenía dudas de que Draco la amaba, pero peor aún, se sentía culpable por no haber dicho nada sobre la mala noticia. ¿Qué debía hacer, ahora, después de esa carta? ¿Debía tal vez decir todo de una vez o esperar más tiempo? Sin duda alguna algo debía hacer, y ese _algo_ era responder a esa carta. 

Hermione se levantó de la hamaca y entró en la casa, para mirar otra vez su sala vacía sin algún mueble. Pero hizo caso omiso a aquella vista y se dirigió a las escaleras, para entrar en el estudio y agarrar una hoja normal y una pluma muggle de la marca alemana Faber Castell. Ahora no tenía porqué temer de que Draco se disgustara o se extrañara al ver una hoja muggle.

Fue a su habitación, que estaba enfrente del estudio, y se sentó en su escritorio, donde comunmente hacía sus deberes o escribía en su diario. Con letra muy femenina en tinta azul marino, escribió una nota rápida hacia su amado, secándose las lágrimas de vez en cuando. Después de un cuarto de hora, veinte minutos, dobló la carta en cuadritos, como habitualmente hacían los muggles.

Se dirigió hacia su balcón, donde, dormida en una jaula colgada al techo, estaba la lechuza que Hermione había comprado en su quinto curso, Circe, de pelaje color amarillo canario con rayas rojas en las alas y de ojos rojos, con un aire muy vanidoso.

- Circe... despierta... anda... – dijo Hermione, con la carta en mano y moviendo la jaula. La lechuza abrió un ojo, miró a Hermione, y con cansancio lo volvió a cerrar.

- Vamos Circe... es para Draco... quiero que lo sepa cuanto antes, dale... – la lechuza, aún cansada, abrió un ojo y luego el otro y esperó a que Hermione abriera la jaula. Ésta la abrió y sacó a la lechuza con cuidado, para después con una cinta roja enrollara la carta. La lechuza se alzó en el aire, sin emprender el vuelo, aleteando primero para calentarse. Después de medio minuto de calentamiento, subió aún más y se empezó a perder a lo lejos de la ciudad, donde en un momento desapareció.

Hermione suspiró profundamente. Tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría Draco, y no quería que se molestara con ella. Sólo tres días de novios y la cosa ya no estaba yendo bien, en sentido de contacto...

*

Draco estaba en su habitación, leyendo un libro de magos del pasado, en su cómoda cama con Boris a los pies. Ya habían pasado cinco días de cuando había enviado la carta, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Ahora miraba por la puerta de vidrio de su balcón, esperando que de un momento a otro una lechuza se apareciera en el aire. Su halcón había regresado sólo dos días atrás, pero no había vuelto con respuesta alguna. 

Continuó leyendo pero sin prestar atención a lo que leía. A veces pensaba que no debía haber mandado esa carta, pues tal vez había exagerado con la descripción. Pero él necesitaba alguien con quien desahogar esos sentimientos y pensamientos, y quien mejor que su novia Hermione, de la cual todos esos pensamientos ella era el sujeto. Necesitaba decirle cuanto la amaba, la quería, la deseaba... esa chica, que parecía ser mandona y fría un tiempo, se había vuelto muy dulce de repente, y, como la flecha que atraviesa un aro, había penetrado en su mente sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. La había empezado a ver constantemente, sin quitarle un ojo encima, como si fuera una gran fortuna de hacer la custodia. Y en verdad, el haber entrado en el vagón de la chica y sus dos amigos el último día en el Expreso, no había sido porque los demás se habían dormido o por calor, sino que había querido contemplar la figura de la chica por una vez más hasta el siguiente curso. Pero por suerte, aquella ida al vagón había resultado favorable, porque le había confesado sus sentimientos y luego al final le había pedido de ser su novia.

Draco cerró el libro para apoyarlo a un lado de la cama y estirarse en ella. Se puso las manos en la nuca, donde más arriba se situaba su pelo ya no hacia atrás, sino a forma caída, que ahora lo tenía desordenado. Cerró los ojos y por un momento vislumbró el rostro sonriente de Hermione, donde los rizos con el viento se le movían enfrente. Volvió a abrirlos y miró que Boris estaba rascando la puerta de vidrio con sus paticas y las orejas hacia arriba. Miraba algo atentamente y Draco se sentó en la cama, para después pararse e ir hacia la puerta de vidrio. Notó más cerca que afuera una lechuza amarrillo canario con rayas rojas en las alas se pavoneaba en el piso de su balcón, como sintiéndose una modelo muy espectacular. Draco hizo señas a Boris de que dejara de rascar la puerta, para después abrirla. 

Draco se sentó en las cuclillas con las piernas abiertas mirando divertido (sonreía como cuando Hermione le había dicho que sí al empate) a la lechuza modelaba por todo su balcón. Luego, la lechuza se subió a la varanda, y fue ahí donde Draco notó que una carta le pendía de una pata para después pararse e ir donde ella.

- ¡Hey, tú! – dijo Draco, moviendo las manos enfrente de Circe. Ésta abrió los ojos y luego lo miró, como reconociendo que ese era su destinatario. Rápidamente, sin un segundo que perder, extendió la pata elegantemente y Draco le desató la cinta. La lechuza no echó al vuelo ni entró en la habitación, sino que se quedó ahí, modelando por toda la varanda.

- Que payasa... – sonrió Draco, regresando feliz a su habitación. Finalmente había recibido la carta de Hermione, y no podía estar más feliz que en ese momento. Se tiró en la cama, con Boris que ojeaba a Circe, y empezó a abrir la carta que estaba doblada en cuadritos. Y al ver la hermosa letra de su amada, sonrió aún más.

_A Draco, el amor de mi vida..._

_No eres el único que piensa en todo eso. En estos tres días que han pasado desde que te vi la última vez, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. No he podido apartar de mi mente todos esos breves momentos en los cuales me besaste y me entregaste tu amor. Como he querido revivir todo eso en un momento, como me he desesperado al no poder tocarte ni besarte. _

_En los sueños, me apareces más que antes; ahora, no son todos iguales, sino que cada vez diferentes besos y abrazos aparecen. Y a ellos, los siento como si fueran reales, siento tu lengua con la mía, siento tus manos recorrer mis brazos, siento tus labios encontrarse con los míos... siento como tus manos abrazan las mías, siento la caricia que hago en tus mejillas, siento tus brazos alrededor de mi cintura... tus caricias en mi espalda, y mis brazos en tu nuca... y cuando despierto, me siento aún más vacía, de no poder sentir todo eso al vivo, pero igualmente feliz._

_Si en este momento te me aparecerías, realmente que no sé que haría contigo. ¿Besarte o abrazarte? Las dos cosas son muy buenas, y creo que las emplearía al mismo tiempo. Te hablaría sobre mis sentimientos que hacia a ti crecen cada día más, sin parar. Realmente no sé como he podido aguantar estos tres días sin ti, porque yo te extraño mucho y el estar tan lejos me duele bastante en el corazón._

_Y lo que más me duele... es que no pueda comenzar otro curso al lado tuyo. El problema es que a mis padres han dado una sede que elegir en toda Europa, y ellos, sin avisarme nada mientras yo estaba en Hogwarts, decidieron ir a vivir en Francia en vez de desistir a la propuesta. Yo debo ir con ellos obviamente, y no puedo terminar mis estudios en Hogwarts. Dicen que van a hablar con Dumbledore _(una gota sobre la frase anterior)_ para ver si puede ayudarnos a inscribirme en Beauxbatons..._

_Draco, yo realmente lo siento mucho, no es mi culpa que todo esto suceda, si tan sólo mis padres fueran más considerados conmigo y negaran la mudanza, todo sería igual, pero no quieren hacer nada _(otras gotas en la frase)_, quieren seguir sus ideas y no piensan en mis sentimientos. Draco, no sé que voy a hacer, a dejarlos a todos ustedes, a ti..._

_¡No podré vivir sin ti jamás, Draco, porque me enamoré perdidamente y este amor no se borra en un instante! ¡No puedo dejar de quererte de un día a otro!_

_                                                                                  Siempre tuya..._

_                                                                                                          Hermione_

Draco no quería creer a lo que sus ojos habían terminado de leer. No quería creer en esas últimas líneas, donde esa noticia terrible se describía. ¿Una mudanza? ¿Y para qué? Y aún así, Hermione podía quedarse en Hogwarts, no había nececidad de cambiar escuela... ¿o sí?

Repitió otra vez las últimas líneas. Sus ojos continuaban ensanchados y su ceño estaba más fruncido que nunca, haciendo que se viera enfadado. Boris empezó a ladrar e hizo anunciar que la lechuza había entrado, posándose encima del estante cerca de la puerta. Draco la miró, miró que Circe se pavoneaba moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y luego volvió a la carta. Notó luego la cinta que traía esta, y la miró en sus manos, notando que tenía algo escrito con pluma plateada.

- _Te amo a ti y a todos ustedes – _leyó Draco, notando como las letras brillaban al sol del mediodía. Entonces, en un momento, le vino una pregunta en mente: ¿Habrá Hermione dicho algo a Harry y a Ron?.

La lechuza de Hermione volvió a salir por la puerta de vidrio y se posó de nuevo en la varanda. Draco la miró un momento, y luego se masageó la frente, como no creyendo a lo que Hermione le había escrito en aquella carta. Tomó un poco del vaso de agua que tenía al lado en su mesa de noche y luego decidió saltar de la cama e ir al escritorio, para escribirle a su amada rápidamente.

Esa vez agarró un tintero con tinta verde oscura y un pergamino de rollo corto. En cinco o menos minutos el pergamino ya había sido escrito, y Draco lo enrolló amarrándole un hilo color verde manzana. Salió por la puerta de vidrio y agarró dulcemente la pata de Circe, para enrollarle la respuesta a su amada. El ave esperó muy educadamente, y después de que Draco le terminó de enrollar el hilo con la carta, emprendió el vuelo sin perder tiempo.

*

Tres días habían pasado de cuando Hermione había enviado la carta a su novio Draco, que la chica había sentido inquietud en su corazón. Obviamente, esa semana había sido pésima, sus padres ahora no intentaban hablarle, sino que le pagaban con la misma moneda, así que cuando necesitaban hablar con ella lo hacían dura y fríamente. A Hermione no le gustaba que la trataran así: ese aire tenso y frío en la familia jamás lo había sentido en su vida, y jamás había pensado que algo le haría tener un contacto tan frío con ellos. Siempre había sido la buena chica, de buenas notas y muy educada, silenciosa y respetuosa. Hermione entonces se sentía amada, y no quería que la gente le odiara. Y le parecía injusto que, por una vez que estuviera contraria a las ideas de sus padres, la trataran de ese modo, tan frío y duro. Se sentía aún más sola, y se hubiera consolado con su madre y hubiera hundido su rostro en su hombro, si no fuera porque también ella había apoyado la idea de la mudanza. Con su padre jamás había tenido un contacto estrecho, y por eso cada vez que de pequeña regresaba del colegio llorando, era la madre que la consolaba y le ayudaba a sentirse mejor. Su padre siempre había sido algo distante, pero jamás duro. Nunca se había enojado con la chica (pues claro, como enojarse con tal prodigio), y siempre la había tratado como su "pequeña princesa". Pero en ese momento era aún más distante y se había vuelto verdaderamente frío y duro. De seguro a él y a su esposa también les dolía el hecho de que su hija se comportara así y se sintiera tan mal, pero tenían que hacerle entender de que ya no había vuelta atrás. Sí, ya toda esperanza se había esfumado...

La señorita Granger ahora se encontraba en su balcón, con la carta de Draco que minutos atrás le había llegado. Circe se encontraba en la varanda del balcón (se daba por entendido de que ese era su lugar favorito), pavoneándose como siempre. Hermione observava el hilo color verde manzana que envolvía el pergamino, en el cual algo doloroso estaba escrito hacia ella. Tenía miedo de ver como había reaccionado su novio a aquella noticia, pero la curiosidad la mataba. Empezó a desatar el hilo y desenrollar el pergamino. En letra fina de color verde oscuro, había escrito el amor de su vida.

_A mi dulce Hermione..._

_¿Es eso cierto...? ¿Es un chiste, verdad? ¿Cómo es posible... que te vayas así de repente? No puede ser, Hermione, no puedo aceptarlo, simplemente... simplemente no me entra en la cabeza. ¡Debe haber algún modo! No puedes dejarme de esa manera... Hermi, te lo suplico, no me dejes así, por favor... _

_Ten en cuenta que tú eres la única chica a quien yo amo y amaré por siempre, y que nunca te dejaré por nadie en el mundo. Eres la única persona que me ha entendido tan a fondo, eres la única chica quien yo puedo confiar, la única persona con la cual me puedo desahogar... y entregar mi amor. _

_Hermione, si tú te vas yo no podré sonreir de nuevo, tenlo por seguro. Tus caricias, tus abrazos y tus besos cada segundo ocuparán mi mente como en estos días la han ocupado. Siempre pensaré en ti, soñaré contigo, y viviré por ti y para ti._

_                                                                       No me dejes..._

_                                                                                              Tu Draco_

_Pd: Harry y Ron deberían estar al tanto de todo..._

Hermione por un momento derramó dos lágrimas. Tampoco ella volvería a sonreir de nuevo, y eso era lo peor que podía sucederle. Sí, también ella viviría por Draco y no dejaría de pensar en todos esos momentos tan bellos pasados una semana atrás en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Muy bien, muy bien, aquí está el segundo cap. Que triste la vida d Herms, eh? Tiene que irse, dejando a su amado... eso sí q es triste. No tengo idea de como es un hombre enamorado, pero pensé q la diferencia de una mujer enamorada no es mucha, verdad? Tal vez no piensan tanto románticamente como nosotras, pero en algo deben de pensar, sobretodo si se está tan enamorado, no? Bueno, hice lo q pude con Draco en este cap...

Lindas las cartas entre D y Hm, verdad? Son super románticas u! 

Como todos se habrán dado cuenta, mis fics son TODOS románticos. No hay nada mejor q el romance *v*!!! Jajjaja. 

Los veo luego, saludos a Yuina (sí, finalmente uno D/Hm, eh, Yu!) y a toda la gente de los Review!!! Thanks a lot!

Ah, y sorry por el formato del fic (y de posiblemente este cap) pero en la computadora del ciber no se sube como un documento de Word, sino de word pad, y yo no tengo tiempo pa arreglarlo ahí. De todas formas espero q hayan logrado entender el fic, y de nuevo mil disculpas por el pésimo formato (maldita compu del ciber...! =S).

*§*_KaroLynA SiLveR dE FeLTon –La FAniMangA!_*§*


	3. Mi sonrisa esta sellada por ti

[[[***Mi sonrisa está sellada... por ti***]]]

La adolescente volvió a enrollar el pergamino, y se paró de la silla para agarrar a su lechuza Circe y encerrarla en la jaula. La lechuza pareció disgustada.

Hermione entró a su habitación corriendo la puerta de plástico del balcón. Quería llorar, pero las lágrimas ya no le salían. Se recostó en su cama y leyó de nuevo la carta de Draco, notando un particular...

Al final, Draco decía que Harry y Ron tenían que estar al tanto de todo. El chico tenía razón, sus dos mejores amigos debían saber que ella se iba... que se iba por siempre a Francia, y dejaba la escuela de Hogwarts. Pero Hermione no tenía el valor de decirlo, ya le había sido doloroso decirselo a Draco, y se sentía aún peor con sólo pensarlo...

La chica cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar a nada. Ahora tendría el remordimiento de no decir nada a Harry ni a Ron, y eso le dolía. Apoyó la carta de su amado en el comodín al lado de su cama, y cayó en un sueño profundo, lleno de tormentosos pensamientos.

*

- Hermione... por favor... ¿puedo entrar? Necesitamos hablar urgentemente... – se oyó la voz de una mujer através de la puerta de la habitación de Hermione, pero ésta no respondió, ya que seguía dormida.

- ¿Herms...? – se oyó otra vez detrás de la puerta, y al final esta se abrió. Una mujer mayor de rizos castaño claro pasó por ella, y vio con dulzura y tristeza a su hija de dieciseis años. Fue donde ella y se sentó delicadamente al borde de la cama, acariciando el brazo de la hija. Através de los lentes, la fijó con mucha dulzura, pero sin esconder en la mirada cierto dolor. A la madre le dolía bastante que su hija no le hablara y que se trataran tan fríamente las pocas veces que se hablaban, pero no había otra alternativa: según su esposo, el carácter duro haría entender a la chica que no había marcha atrás, pero ella no podía aguantar ese ambiente tan frío en la familia... y por eso, en ese momento estaba ahí, para pedir perdón, pero su hija dormía profundamente.

La señora Granger echó un vistazo a toda la habitación. Sonrió cuando notó que en el comodín había una foto de ella junto a su hija, y también el collar que ella le había regalado en su último cumpleaños. Notó también los peluches que su madre le había regalado a Hermione, y tantas otras pequeñeces. Pero lo que más le gustó fue que, a pesar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, Hermione mantenía en pie la foto de ella muy cerca de donde dormía, dando por entendido que siempre la quería. Notó luego un papel enrollado cerca de la foto... era un papel amarillento muy fino, y una cinta verde manzana lo enrollaba. Por un momento la madre tuvo el impulso de curiosear. Pensó que no era correcto ver las cosas de su hija, pero las ganas de saber qué había en el papel la mataban. Se mordió el labio inferior y se alzó lentamente de la cama, para dirigirse al comodín. Cuando llegó, agarró el pergamino y empezó a desatar la cinta, lentamente. Al quitarla, la apoyó en el comodín, y luego desenrolló el pergamino lentamente para leer sólo una frase: _A mi dulce Hermione..._

Pronto no pudo seguir leyendo, porque Hermione se había despertado. La madre había volteado la mirada hacia la hija, y ésta ahora la miraba desconcertada, como sin saber donde estaba.

- Mamá... ¿qué... qué haces aquí...? ¿Y qué...? – Hermione no terminó la pregunta, al notar que en las manos de su madre se doblaba la carta de su amado. Pronto saltó de la cama y le arrebató como un rayo la carta a su madre, enrojeciendo bruscamente.

- ¡¿Por qué... por qué has venido?! ¡¿Qué quieres?! – gritó Hermione, estrechando en la mano la carta de Draco – ¡¿NO SABES QUÉ ES LA PRIVACIDAD?! – gritó aún más fuerte, y luego notando que la madre fijaba la carta, se sintió helar el corazón – ¿Has... has leído esta carta? – dijo, temblando.

- No Hermione, no he leído nada... – dijo la señora Granger, sintiéndose en culpa. Hermione bajó la cabeza, continuaba a temblar, tenía miedo, sentía rabia, le dolía el orgullo...

- No entiendo... – susurró, con la cabeza baja – porqué me hacen esto... – apoyó la carta en el comodín, para luego estrechar los puños – Yo... no les he hecho nada... para que vengan con esa idea de irnos... – empezó a subir la cabeza, y sus ojos brillaron a la luz del ocaso, humedecidos, apunto de llanto – No entiendo porqué, ni siquiera puedo estar sola... – de sus ojos, salieron lágrimas frías, llenas de sufrimiento – no puedo hacer nada que no esté en vuestra contra... siempre tengo que hacer lo que ustedes dicen... – se secó un ojo, sollozando – Pero un hijo no es uno real si no desobedece a los padres o si no tiene ideas propias y contrarias, porque si todo fuera igual, entonces nosotros los adolescentes no seríamos que máquinas... – se escondió el rostro entre las manos – Y yo almenos quiero que... que no se entrometan en mis cosas porque yo... ¡yo también tengo vida propia, y no sólo la que ustedes ven! ¡Hay tantas cosas que ustedes no saben de mí, y subestimándome llegaron a cambiar mi vida por completo, en un instante! ¡¡No entiendo vuestro modo de ser!! – gritó aún más fuerte, y la madre le agarró por un brazo, muy suavemente. Hermione sollozó aún más, y se alejó haciendo un paso atrás, librándose de la mano de la madre.

- Lo siento... – susurró la madre, con culpa.

- ¡No, no lo sientes! – gritó Hermione, haciendo gesto de rabia y apretando un puño – ¡Tú podías haber impedido todo, pudiste haberme pedido mi opinión, pero no fue así! ¡¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO!! – gritó aún más fuerte, indicando la puerta con un dedo muy derecho – ¡Lárgate! ¡¡Y NO VUELVAS A METERTE EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA!! – su tono de voz no lo podía ni creer la propia madre, no era la niña de un tiempo, obediente y educada... la señora Granger, sin moverse de su puesto, cerró los puños.

- ¡Jovencita, recuerda que vives bajo nuestro techo y aún no eres mayor de edad! ¡Cuando termines tus estudios y seas mayor, ahí podrás hacer lo que te plazca! – dijo la madre, haciendo un poco de gestos. Hermione frunció más el ceño, con las lágrimas que le bañaban las mejillas.

- ¡Estudio, estudio, estudio! ¡¡Siempre tengo que seguir lo que ustedes dicen!! ¡¿Que mi opinión no cuenta?! ¡¿Mi forma de ser, ah?!  ¡¡Pues estoy cansada, ya no quiero saber más nada de nada!! – Hermione exclamó y continuó a indicar la puerta.

- ¡No me subas el tono, Hermione Jane! ¡Respeta! – exclamó la señora Granger. Hermione apretó los puños.

- ¡¡Te respetaría si tú no violaras mi privacía!! ¡Yo también exijo respeto!

- Oh, si te refieres a la carta de ese chico, ¡tú tranquila! ¡No me meto más en tu vida amorosa!

- ¡¡¡¡Lárgate, LÁRGATE, LÁRGATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! – gritó Hermione con todo el aire de sus pulmones, dando una patada al suelo, apretando los ojos, muy enrojecida. La señora Granger no tuvo alternativa y salió lo más rápido posible, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Hermione patió aún más fuerte el suelo de su habitación, temblando de rabia. ¿Por qué su madre tenía que ser tan metida? Ahora la madre ya sabía que ella tenía alguien que le gustaba... ¡Demonios, tenía que ir a curiosear! ¿Qué tanto había leído? Ahora Hermione no podría ni verle en cara, estaba demasiado avergonzada... lo mejor que se podía hacer en ese momento, era el escribir una carta a Harry y Ron, avisando de que se iba... por siempre.

*

Una casa apartada, detrás de una colina, se encontraba bajo la lluvia. Era una casa un poco vieja pero linda, color blanco perla y de dos pisos. Tenía un jardín antes de la puerta de entrada, y en la parte de atrás se encontraba uno aún más grande. El garage estaba cerrado, ya que adentro contenía no un auto, sino una especie de laboratorio químico. Esa casa era de la familia Weasley, remodelada un poco gracias a la ayuda del Ministerio de la Magia. 

En el segundo piso, la segunda habitación a la izquierda, se encontraba Ron Weasley, empeñado en lo que parecía escribir una carta. Esa carta estaba dirigida a Hesione Crewe, su reciente novia, y lo que se escribía en ella se los podría dejar yo a vuestra imaginación. A su izquierda, en una jaula no muy grande, se encontraba Pigwidgeon, la diminuta lechuza del chico. Gracias a un tranqulizante fabricado por sus hermanos Fred y George (que no habían logrado montar su tienda, sino que ahora eran casi dueños de todo Zonko), la lechuza dormía tranquilamente. Ron les había sido muy agradecido a sus dos hermanos gemelos.

Al escribir la carta, Ron enrolló el pergamino y lo amarró en una cinta dorada. La familia Weasley, el año anterior, había obtenido una enorme suma de dinero, y con ese dinero habían podido estabilizarse económicamente. Y eso en cierta forma había ayudado a Ron a mejorar su popularidad y su fama, y le había sido más fácil convertirse amigo de Draco.

- Llueve mucho – pensó Ron, viendo como la lluvia se deslizaba por la ventana de su habitación, donde ahora sólo dormía él. – Le mandaré la carta a Hesione más tarde... – apoyó el pergamino en el escritorio y luego se tiró en la cama, donde mucho más arriba de los pies estaba la ventana. Las lluvias en verano eran las que más odiaba Ron, porque al terminar el aire era humedo y el agua no evaporaba fácilmente. Pero que iba a hacer, tenía que acostumbrarse a ese clima. Cerró los ojos y se rascó la cabeza. Su peinado en las vacaciones de Navidad, se lo había cambiado, convirtiéndolo todo al estilo típico de un muggle: gel en abundancia, pasando las manos hacia atrás, para que los "pinchos" se vieran muy al estilo PUNK.

- Ah, Hesione... – susurró Ron, viendo el techo – Son dos semanas desde que nos separamos, y no aguanto estar lejos de ti... – miró la ventana, y notó que un ave bajo la lluvia se aproximaba hacia ella. Ron se paró, fue donde la ventana, y abriéndola una lechuza un poco cubierta en fango aterrizó en la alfombra. 

- Hey... – dijo Ron, agarrando la lechuza por debajo de las alas. La llevó hasta el baño, que estaba a su lado, y le paso un paño mojado por la cara plana. Al notar el pelaje amarillo canario y los ojos rojos, Ron entendió que era el ave de su amiga.

- Oh, pero si eres Circe – dijo, fijando la lechuza. – ¿Qué haces por aquí? – la lechuza lo miró cansada, y alzó las patas, donde estaba amarrado un pequeño paquete de plástico. Ron no esperó un momento, y le desató el paquete, apoyándolo en el piso. Luego continuó a limpiar la lechuza. Llenó el lavamanos de agua tibia y con un jabón empezó a lavarla. Ésta, cansada por el viaje, casi no se movió, y cuando Ron la secó con una toalla y se vio al espejo, se sintió más hermosa que nunca. Hizo andemán de volar hasta la habitación del chico, pero aún teniendo las alas humedas, se fue caminando. Ron rió, viéndola caminar muy coquetamente. Agarró el paquete de plástico, fue a su habitación, y se sentó en el escritorio, para abrirlo.

- Es extraño en Herms mandar cartas después de dos semanas... – pensó Ron en alta voz, abriendo el paquete de plástico. Adentro encontró un sobre típico para las cartas muggles, y una cinta suelta color plateada.

- _Te quiero a ti y a todos ustedes _– leyó Ron, agarrando la cinta. ¿Que lo quería? ¿Qué significaba? Agarró el sobre, y leyó por detrás. Decía _"Recuérdame"._ Se extrañó aún más, y abrió el sobre rápidamente, para abrir la carta y leer con la mente.

_Querido amigo Ron..._

_Sólo una semana y media ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿verdad? Puede parecerte extraño que te escriba ahora, tan pronto. Pero, es que tengo una noticia que revelarte..._

_Meses antes de regresar a Hogwarts, mis padres me habían enviado una lechuza diciéndome que una sorpresa me esperaría apenas regresara a casa. ¿Recuerdas que te la mostré a ti y a Harry? Pues, fijate, la sorpresa no fue muy buena. Al llegar a casa, en la cena, mis padres me dijeron de qué se trataba... y bueno, la noticia es que me mudo de Inglaterra._

_A mis padres los declararon unos de los mejores dentistas de Europa, y le han dado una sede para elegir en una parte del continente. Ellos eligieron Francia, y me cambiarán escuela. Sé que falta sólo un año para que termine mis estudios en Hogwarts, pero mis padres insisten en cambiarme a la escuela de Beauxbatons, en la cual tendría que hacer dos años más  y no uno, ya que allá son ocho años. Yo he insistido a que me hagan terminar mi último año en Hogwarts, pero ellos no quieren que esté tan lejos de Francia. No sé qué hacer..._

_Me duele el que ninguno de mis padres, ni mi madre, hayan pensado en mis sentimientos. ¿Sólo porque no sonreía al regresar de Hogwarts pensaron que me sentiría mejor si me iba de este país? No los entiendo, sinceramente..._

_Lo siento mucho, Ron, el tener que alejarme de todos ustedes. En verdad no pensaba que algún día tendría que irme de este país, que yo amo tanto. No sé como haré a soportarlo..._

_Ah, el día en que me voy es el 5 de agosto _(gotas al principio de la oración). _Ya mitad de la casa está embalada, y mi cuarto por el momento no lo han tocado. Aunque para cuando te llegue esta carta ya mitad de las cosas estarán embaladas..._

_¡¡Los quiero mucho a todos ustedes y espero que no me olviden, porque yo nunca lo haré!!_

_                                                                       Volveré..._

_                                                                                  Hermione_

_Pd: Draco también está al tanto de esto, y también lo estará Harry..._

Al terminar de leer la carta, Ron se secó el sudor de la cara. No podía creer a lo que había leído, no podía creer el hecho de que su gran amiga Hermione se fuera definitivamente. Es cierto, años atrás se habían peleado, pero siempre se habían querido. Releyó la carta, y luego la posó en el escritorio, mirando por la ventana. Pensó un momento como Harry podría reaccionar, y entonces vio de nuevo la carta... ¿por qué Draco sabía de eso? ¿Qué le tendría que importar a ese cretino la mudanza de Hermione? Era verdad que se había hecho amigo del trío en ese año, pero no era para tanto como para tenerle tanta confianza... ¿o sí?

Aquí hay gato encerrado pensó Ron, agarrando pluma, tintero y pergamino, para responder la carta de su amiga.

*

La casa número 4 en la via Privet Drive yacía por un momento tranquila. La familia Dursley estaba fuera de casa, en una fiesta de familia. Sólo un chico de pelo negro se encontraba en esa casa, y ese chico era Harry Potter. El adolescente de dieciseis años veía la televisión aburridamente, cambiando a cada rato canal. Eran las seis y media de la tarde, y nada interesante se le presentaba. Dos horas atrás había enviado una carta a su novia Hannah Abbott, y se había aburrido como nunca. Dos semanas habían pasado desde que se había despedido de ella, y cada vez que le enviaba o llegaba una carta se sentía feliz. Una semana atrás se habían hablado por telefono (los Dursley habían tenido que ceder por miedo a Sirius), y se habían dicho muchas cosas románticas. Pero en ese momento Harry no hacía más que ver la televisión al vacío, pensando en la chica. Entonces la apagó y se recostó en el sofá, descansando los ojos y restregándoselos. 

- ¡Dios, que aburrimiento! – exclamó, con un bostezo – Yawn, el N64 de Dudley se ha dañado otra vez y me da fastidio repararlo... – limpió sus lentes y luego se los puso. Bostezó otra vez, y se puso a pensar, no sólo en Hannah, sino en todas las cosas que Voldemort le había revelado sobre el pasado de su familia... no podía creer que su madre hubiera sido una mortífaga, eso no podía haber sido posible... y si había sido cierto, ¿por qué había dejado de serlo? Tantas cosas no le estaban claras, y él necesitaba saberlas... 

- Uff... – bufó Harry. El pensar tanto le daba dolor de cabeza. Se masajeó un poco las cienes, cerrando los ojos y estrechándolos. Luego los volvió a abrir, y vio através de la ventana el cielo vespertino de su pueblo. Era un milagro que no lloviera de hace tres días.  

La silueta de un animal volador se vislumbró en el cielo, como dirigiéndose a la ventana por la cual Harry veía. Éste, extrañándose, se levantó poco a poco, yendo hacia la ventana. El animal se decifró como una lechuza, y rápidamente se posó fuera de la ventana, picoteándola. Harry la abrió rápidamente, y agarró la lechuza amarilla con cuidado. La posó en el sillón donde antes estaba acostado, y quitó el papel que llevaba atado a una pata. Era obviamente de Hermione, reconociendo la letra que había por fuera. Harry se sentó, y se extrañó con lo escrito: "_Recuérdame_".

- ¿Recuérdame? – pensó en voz alta, ignorando a Circe, que se pavoneaba como siempre. Abrió la carta, y empezó a leer, sin creer a sus ojos.

_Querido Harry, mi gran amigo..._

_¿Cómo va todo por allá? ¿Has hablado con Hannah? Espero que sí, y que su relación haya mejorado. Hannah es una buena chica, y lo sé porque este año me hice muy amiga de ella._

_Las cosas aquí no van muy bien. ¿Recuerdas la carta que mis padres me enviaron, diciéndome que me tendrían una gran sorpresa a mi regreso? Pues, la sorpresa no fue buena. El hecho es que me mudo de Inglaterra, y que no terminaré mis estudios en Hogwarts._

_Yo he insistido con mis padres en estas dos últimas semanas que no me cambien de escuela. Pero no, ellos quieren inscribirme en Beauxbatons, ya que vamos a Francia a vivir. Y el problema es que allá no son siete años como en Hogwarts, sino ocho, y no podré hacer magia hasta terminar mis estudios._

_Sabes, nunca imaginé que me iría de este país. Pensaba que terminaría mis estudios junto a mis amigos, junto a mi gran amor... sí, mi novio. Contigo tengo más confianza, pero él y yo prometimos no decirle a nadie de esto. Yo ya rompí parte de la promesa confesándote ahora que tengo un novio, pero no diré quién es. Tarde o temprano lo sabrás, pues yo le pediré de decírtelo. Tranquilo, él y yo nos juntamos en el tren, no antes. Por eso, digamos, llevámos sólo dos semanas de novios..._

_Y sabes, me duele separarme de él. Piensa si Hannah de repente te avisa que se tiene que ir, ¿eh? _(gotas de agua) _¿Cómo te sentirías? ¿Y cómo se sentiría ella? No peor que yo..._

_Me voy exactamente a Francia el 5 de agosto. Espero soportar el dolor de dejar Inglaterra, y todos ustedes..._

_¡Los amo, no me olviden, por favor! Porque yo nunca lo haré._

_                                                                       Regresaré..._

_                                                                                  Hermione_

_Pd: Draco y Ron ya saben todo..._

Harry no podía cerrar la boca, de tan abierta estaba por lo sosprendido. ¿Qué? ¿Hermione se iba a Francia, a vivir, para siempre? ¡No podía ser!

- Maldición, ¡pero si apenas falta un año a que termine los estudios! ¡Qué padres más desconsiderados! – Harry dio un golpe en el sofá, haciendo asustar a Circe. Hermione había sido su única amiga mujer, y le estimaba mucho. No quería que se fuera así no más, sin ni siquiera despedirse como se debía. Tendría que verla una vez más.

*

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que Hermione había avisado a Harry y a Ron sobre su mudanza, y había respuesto la carta de Draco. Le había dicho a su novio el día exacto que se iba, y también la posible hora que estaría ya en el aeropuerto. El chico no había respuesto, y eso le dolía en más a Hermione. Del resto, había recibido las respuestas de Harry y Ron, pero no había tenido ganas de leerlas. Había preferido, aunque no debía, hacer las tareas de verano para el siguiente año, y también estudiar un poco de francés. Y esa noche, estaba justo terminando los deberes de Historia de la Magia.

- Ahh... – suspiró, cansada – No sé ni yo mísma para qué hago estos ejercicios si ni siquiera llegaré a entregarlos. Pero bueno... – se echó atrás en la silla y echó un vistazo a su habitación semi vacía: en esa última semana y media se había ido resignando a la idea de mudarse, y ya no le daba impresión ver su cuarto sin sus cosas. Luego miró un poco su escritorio, y notó en fin las cartas que no había tenido tiempo de leer de Harry y Ron. Se enderezó otra vez en la silla, y agarró una, que resultó ser la de Harry. Abrió el sobre y extrajo la carta, cansada.

_¡Hermione!_

_¿Pero qué es lo que me has dicho? ¡¿Todo eso es cierto?! ¡No puede ser! ¡Herms, no puedes irte así no más! Por favor, tenemos que vernos antes de que te vayas... ¿Qué tal el 3 de agosto? Sé que estarás ocupada con todo, pero por favor, veamonos una última vez. Avisaré a Ron en cuanto reciba tu  respuesta._

_                                               Hablaremos con más calma_

_                                                                                              Harry_

_Pd: tu novio... ¿acaso es Draco?_

Hermione dobló la carta y suspiró otra vez. La idea de verse no era escluida de lo posible, pero siempre había un problema: sus padres. Ok, ya no se hablaban tan fríamente y Hermione comía con ellos en las tres comidas, pero no los perdonaba aún. Cambiarle la vida de un momento a otro sin la menor consideración era un grave pecado, sobretodo alejándola de su país natal y de su amado Draco. 

Agarró luego la carta de Ron. Al abrirla, notó que era breve, como todas sus cartas. El chico sólo tenía fantasía para su querida Hesione.

Hermione, tu carta me ha asustado. ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Si tan sólo falta un año, no pueden cambiarte de ecuela así por así. ¿Pensaron en ti, acaso? ¡Según lo que me dijiste, NO! Y eso no se les puede perdonar. Esos no son padres... o almenos así me parece. 

De alguna manera volverás, ¿verdad? Sabes que yo y Harry te estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos y que siempre podrás contar con nosotros, para algo estamos. Recuérdate muy bien de nosotros, jamás nos olvides porque nosotros nunca lo haremos.

                                                                       Tu amigo burlón

                                                                                              Ron.

Hermione sintió como el remordimiento de conciencia le invadía la mente. Nunca en esos años les había demostrado lo tanto que los quería, a Harry y a Ron. Y sólo en ese momento pensaba que los extrañaría muchísimo. ¡Seis años, vale, seis años! Eso no era muy poco. Eran unos niños cuando se habían conocido, y ahora eran adolescentes. Y en esos seis años nunca se habían dicho lo tanto que se estimaban.

Hermione decidió responder sólo a Harry. En esa carta, escribió que estaba de acuerdo con la visita, que le sería de mucho agrado verlos almenos por última vez, y que Harry avisara a Ron. Cuando Circe desapareció entre las nubes, Hermione no resistió más y limpió de pergaminos y otras estúpidas cosas el escritorio túmbandolos al suelo con una rabia inmensa, y empezando a llorar de nuevo.

*

Draco se encontraba en la habitación ambigua a la suya, esa era "La sala de la familia", donde Lucius, Narcissa y Draco charlaban de vez en cuando. En ese momento, Lucius estaba entrando por la puerta, al parecer cansado.

- Lo siento Draco, me detuvieron en el trabajo. Ahora, ¿de qué querías hablarme? – dijo Lucius, tomando asiento enfrente de su hijo.

- Pues, verás padre, he tratado mandar una carta hace varios días y... y bueno, Slim siempre ha regresado con ella, no sé porqué, no ha logrado entregarla – miró su águila Slim apoyada en el brazo del mueble donde estaba sentado y la acarició con cuidado. Lucius encendió un tabaco y empezó a fumarlo, dejando toda la habitación sin un bocón de aire fresco, cosa que molestaba a Draco y sobretodo a la creatura Slim.

- Verás hijo – dijo Lucius, abriendo su maletín, como buscando algo – tú sabes que nosotros tenemos muchos terrenos, ¿verdad? – Draco asintió, con el padre que revisaba unos papeles – Y bueno, tú no logras mandar cartas porque hace una semana que instalé con un colega un campo de protección alrededor de todas mis propiedades, y es probable que para ciertos animales sea como un "peligro" o algo así. De seguro Slim no logra pasar esa barrera y por eso no puede dar la carta a esa persona que quieres – Draco y apenas respiraba, estaba sofocando, así que se levantó y se alejó del padre, al otro lado de la habitación, con Slim que lo había seguido.

- ¿Entonces no hay manera de que yo logre mandar esta carta? – dijo Draco, viendo por detrás el mueble donde su tirano padre estaba sentado.

- Me temo que no, Draco, y lamentablemente no tengo una lechuza disponible para ti, lo siento. Ahora por favor sal que debo terminar unos asuntos pendientes de Nockturn Alley... – Draco no dudó un minuto el salir de ahí (se sofocaba), abrió la puerta y se alejó junto a Slim que le volaba cerca. Entró en su habitación y dio una patada fuerte al sillón que tenía cerca de la chimenea.

- Mierda, ¿y ahora cómo hago a comunicarme con Hermione? – gritó, enfadado, haciendo que Slim se asustara.

*

Era ya la tarde del 3 de agosto, dentro de poco Hermione se encontraría por última vez con sus dos amigos. La chica había pensado de invitar también a su amado Draco, pero había decidido que no, ya que el chico no le había respondido las otras dos cartas que Hermione le había mandado y no quería dar explicaciones a Harry y Ron. El avisar a sus padres fue muy duro y difícil, no sabía como comunicarse, pero al final lo había logrado y se había sentido mejor cuando los padres asintieron a la visita. Y en ese momento faltaban sólo unos minutos a que sus amigos llegaran, sus únicos amigos del alma y corazón que tanto amaba, Harry y Ron.

La muchacha de pelo color castaño claro se encontraba en la puerta de su casa. A lo lejos, unos cuantos autos se veían pasar apurados, mientras que uno estaba ya frenando: el momento había llegado.

El auto se paró un poco más adelante de donde debía, no sabiendo cuál era exactamente la casa. Pero no fue un problema, porque del auto salió Ron, con su peinado a el estilo PUNK y sus ropas, si se podría decir, "medio muggles". El chico pelirrojo miró hacia los dos lados, y notando a su amiga, se dirigió hacia ella. Hermione se acercó, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, y lo abrazó con mucho cariño, Ron del mismo estilo. Luego la chica se acercó hacia el auto, donde el señor Weasley y la señora Weasley querían saludarla.

- ¡Oh, Hermione! – dijo Molly, saliendo del auto y corriendo hacia la nombrada. La abrazó, como si fuera un pariente muy cercano que no vería por un largo tiempo.

- Buenas tardes, señora Weasley – dijo Hermione con cariño separándose de ella – ¿cómo ha estado?

- Oh, mi niña... – dijo la señora Wealey secándose los ojos con un pañuelo. – Yo bien, pero me imagino como debes sentirte tú...

- No se preocupe por mí, yo estoy bien, gracias – dijo Hermione con cierta tristeza, tratando de ser convincente. El señor Weasley la saludó de una manera un poco diferente a la de la señora Molly, pero pareció resentido por la ida de la mejor amiga de su hijo. Los señores no podían quedarse, así que se tuvieron que ir, y la señora Weasley saludó a Hermione como a uno de sus hijos. Pronto quedaron sólo Ron y Hermione, en el frente de la casa.

- ¿Dejaron venir a Harry? – preguntó Hermione, sentándose en las escalerillas de su puerta. – No me avisó si vendría o no.

- Sí – dijo Ron rápidamente, sentándose a su lado, – y deberíamos darle gracias a Sirius, pues si no fuera por él Harry no podría hacer nada que tuviera que ver con la magia – Hermione miró el suelo fijamente, sin dar algún comentario en particular. Entonces Ron se atrevió a hacerle la pregunta que había rondado en su cabeza de hace varios días.

- Hermione... ¿es Draco tu novio? – dijo, sin preámbulos. Hermione alzó la cabeza de golpe, como asustada, y lo miró sin palabras.

Justo en ese momento, en el que Hermione se hubiera encontrado en una situación difícil, el auto de Vernon Dursley se paró ante su casa. El famoso chico de la cicatriz, salió del auto como si no viera la hora de hace tiempo, y el auto se alejó en un momento. Hermione se alzó, al igual que Ron, y se dirigió hacia él. En el medio del camino a la entrada, la chica más lista de toda Hogwarts y el chico más popular del mundo mágico, se abrazaron como si no se vieran de hace una vida. Después de un largo abrazo, Hermione se separó de Harry, como algo avergonzada.

- Harry, feliz cumpleaños, aunque retrasado, je je – dijo Hermione, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. – Espero que te haya gustado lo que te mandé...

- Hermione – le dijo el chico, agarrándole los hombros con delicadeza – terminarás tus estudios en Hogwarts, ¿verdad? Te quedarás con nosotros, ¿no es así? – la joven lo miró fijamente a los ojos, como si tratara de responder através de ellos.

- No, Harry... me iré a Beauxbatons... – dijo la chica con ojos empezando a aguarse, y la nariz humedeciéndose.

- Pero... pero aún estás en tiempo... falta un mes al inicios de clases... además qué piensa él de-- – pero el chico fue interrumpido por Hermione.

- No Harry, no hay nada que hacer... – dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos y bajando la cara – y a él... a él ya no le importa... ¡no le importa nada de mí...! – se tapó el rostro, avergonzándose delante de sus dos amigos. Harry le soltó los hombros, Ron al lado que los miraba un poco confuso.

- Harry, no sé qué hacer, no sé como comportarme, odio mi vida, odio mis padres, me odio a mí misma, odio todo... – la chica sollozaba cada vez más, y Harry y Ron la abrazaron, al mismo tiempo, como si se hubieran comunicado telepaticamente.

*

Ya se habían hecho las ocho de la noche, cuando los padres de Ron y el tío de Harry simultaneamente fueron a buscar a sus respectivos parientes. En toda la tarde, Hermione no había hecho que mostrarles la casa ya casi vacía, hacer montones de fotos, y hablar un poco de como se sentía con este nuevo cambio. Y ese momento, era el momento de despedirse.

Se quedaron los tres en silencio en la puerta de la casa, todos con la mirada hacia abajo, como si fueran unos niños que apenas se conocían, cuando era todo lo contrario. Al final, Ron habló, ya que los padres le estaban haciendo presión, y abrazó a la amiga.

- Bueno Herms – dijo, abrazándola muy fuertemente – más te vale que nos vengas a visitar, ¿eh? Ni se te ocurra olvidarte de nosotros, mira que estaremos siempre en contacto – la soltó y la fijó a los ojos burlonamente, como si tan sólo fuera un juego lo que estaba ocurriendo. La chica le sonrió y asintió, sintiéndose como protegida.

- Claro, de eso no tengas duda – dijo Hermione. Luego miró a Harry, sintiéndose otra vez incómoda que con Ron al principio.

- Eh... – dijo Harry, alzando la cabeza, y con una sonrisa muy forzada – ya sabes, me escribirás todos los días y me dirás como te ha ido, ¿ok? Mira que me enojaré si no lo haces – le dio dos palmaditas en la cabeza, como si fuera un perrito. Luego se le acercó a la oreja y le susurró – De Draco me encargo yo, ¿de acuerdo? Y ni si te ocurra sufrir por él, que ahí sí que le descargaré toda mi rabia y tristeza – le guiñó un ojo, viendo la cara perpleja de su mejor amiga y poniéndose otra vez compuesto.

- Nos tendremos que ver almenos en Navidad y en verano, mira que tienes que saber que para nosotros eres muy importante – dijo Ron con entusiasmo.

- Y que siempre tendrás una casa donde alojarte, en cuanto vuelvas a Inglaterra, que es lo que anhelaremos – terminó Harry. A Hermione se le aguaron los ojos de la emoción y la tristeza, la rabia y el amor, y los abrazó en un momento, a los dos, sin importarle los apures del tío Vernon y de los señores Weasley.

- ¡Tengan por seguro que será así! ¡Les escribiré todas las horas, si es necesario! ¡¡Yo siempre los recordaré!! – gritó, como con ganas de que todos oyeran, todo el mundo sintiera su sufrimiento, que sus padres se enteraran de todo.

- Nosotros también Hermione – dijo Ron, increíblemente llorando.

- Nosotros siempre te amaremos y querremos – dijo Harry, llorando también.

Las lágrimas del trío, se hundieron en una sola. Ese sentimiento, de amor y rabia, odio y tristeza, Hermione nunca lo había probado, y gracias a todo eso estaba empezando a conocer, a saber sobre un mundo nuevo, un mundo en el que ella estaba totalmente indefensa, La Realidad.

*

5 de agosto, las ocho y dieciseis de la mañana. La casa estaba vacía, las camas se las habían llevado una hora antes, para botarlas, ya que en Francia comprarían unas nuevas. Hermione estaba en su habitación, con su maletilla de ruedas con adentro varias cosas que la harían distraer durante el viaje (libros, revistas, etc.), y su lechuza Circe en la jaula. Veía cada centímetro del cuarto, observaba cada detalle, pues en un futuro quería tener cada imagen imprenta en su mente, como una foto irremovible. Dos días atrás había hecho montones de fotos a Ron y a Harry, para tenerlos siempre con ella en su corazón. 

Hermione bajó las escaleras con su maletilla y su lechuza, y se dirigió al jardín, que tanto había cuidado desde que tenía memoria. Pasó por el lugar donde la hamaca ya no estaba, y se dirigió hacia su querido árbol de nuez Nocy.

- Sabes que siempre te mantendré vivo en mi corazón, ¿verdad? – dijo en un tono bajo – Disculpa si no pude quedarme contigo hasta el final... – lo rodeó con sus brazos, así como si fuera una creatura delicada – pero debo irme – lo soltó, y olió por última vez aquel aroma de flores que se sentía por todo el jardín.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Debemos irnos! – se oyó la voz de su madre, desde los adentros de la casa – ¡¡Perderemos el vuelo!!

- ¡Otro poco mamá! – gritó la chica, indirectamente, "¡Déjenme en paz!".

Después de unos cinco minutos, la chica entró de nuevo a la casa. Vio el salón vacío, observó con cuidado la cocina, y luego dejando la lechuza y la maletilla en el pasillo, subió las escaleras, para observar una última vez las habitaciones. Fue a la de sus padres, luego al estudio, y finalmente de nuevo a la suya. Salió al balcón, y vio hacia abajo el taxi que la estaba esperando. El padre le gritó "¡Apúrate!", pero la chica no le hizo caso. Observó con mucho cuidado el paisaje delante de sus ojos, cada detalle grabandolo en su hard disk humano. Entró de nuevo, y ya afuera de la habitación, cerrandola, dio un beso a la puerta, susurrando "Siempre serás mi verdadero hogar".

Bajó las escaleras con calma, para luego agarrar su maletilla y su lechuza, y salir finalmente. El padre le agarró las cosas y puso la maletilla atrás en el vagón, mientras la lechuza adelante. El taxista se estaba impacientando, pero a Hermione no le importaba. Estaba ahí, parada enfrente de la puerta de la cerca, examinando cada pequeño detalle de su casa, de ahora y siempre. En ese instante, hubiera preferido también ver ante sus ojos los terrenos de Hogwarts, el lago, el Gran Comedor, la Sala Común de Gryffindor, la cabaña de Hagrid, el Bosque Prohibido, sus aulas. Pero todo eso nunca se podría comparar con la casa donde había vivido por once largos años.

*

Faltaba sólo un cuarto de hora a que la aventura hacia Francia comenzara. Hermione no había hecho que pensar en esa última hora y media (perdida haciendo el check-in, pagando los impuestos, etc), en todo lo que le había sucedido en el verano, desde que había llegado a la casa y había recibido esa mala noticia, hasta en ese momento. En ese mes y medio, había aprendido que las ilusiones no hacían más que dañar a uno mismo, pero que lamentablemente siempre te acompañarían. Sus ilusiones, en ese último año en Hogwarts, se habían ido alimentando de muchas otras ilusiones y sueños, para luego substituirse por otras, y que esas a su vez se habían desaparecido, como burlándose de su destino y abandonándola a su suerte. La única ilusión que había quedado ardiendo en la vela, luchando contra el viento, había sido la de Draco, que después de muy poco tiempo (exageradamente poco tiempo), se había ido apagando cada vez más, ya que no se había alimentado de ninguna otra ilusión o sueño. Y aunque ese punto de vista fuera demasiado pesimista y ella fuera muy victimista, lamentablemente todo era realidad.

- Querida – oyó Hermione de repente a su izquierda, densimismándose. Era su madre quien le hablaba – dentro de unos minutos abordaremos, será mejor que vayas a la toilette y hagas lo que tengas que...

- Sí, sí, ya voy – dijo Hermione ostinadamente, parándose – y por favor no te refieras al baño con ese termino tan "refinado" – se alejó rápidamente dirigiéndose un poco confusa hacia el baño, donde entró y se lavó las manos. Luego se miró al espejo.

- Mírate Hermione – se murmuró, percatándose primero de que no hubiera nadie adentro, – mira como te has vuelto gracias a esta situación de mierda – se lavó la cara, como intentando creer que con el agua se le fueran las ojeras y la palidez. Luego se la secó, y se volvió a ver en el espejo. – Ya no serás la misma de antes, Hermione – dijo con rabia. – Nunca jamás.

Tiró piscas de agua al espejo, y luego se secó las manos con eso papeles de todos los baños públicos de los aeorpuertos. Abrió la puerta, y estaba por dirigirse hacia sus padres, pero viendo que aún le quedaban unos minutos decidió ir a comprar algo de tomar. De pronto se topó con alguien, a la vuelta de una esquina algo desalojada.

- Oh, lo siento – dijo rápidamente, regresando sobre sus pasos y sin ver a la cara con quien se había tropezado. 

- No hay de que... – dijo la persona – Hermione – la nombrada se frenó de golpe, oyendo su nombre y viendo como una mano pálida le frenaba agarrándola por el brazo. La chica volvió la mirada hacia el muchacho, y descubrió en un segundo que era su querido y amado Draco.

- Draco... – fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar Hermione, tapándose con dos dedos la boca. El chico sonrió, y sin preámbulos, la abrazó fuertemente.

- ¡Ojalá supieras toda la rabia que sentí cuando no pude responderte a tus cartas! – exlcamó con entusiasmo – ¡Mi maldito padre instaló una estúpida protección a nuestros terrenos y Slim no podía pasar através! ¡¡Pensé que no te vería ni una vez más!! – Hermione se había quedado perpleja, no sabía como reaccionar, hasta que Draco se separó y la vio con una mirada tierna y triste – Pensé que te perdería para siempre.

- Yo... yo también, Draco... – susurró Hermione, dejándose besar por el gran amor de su vida como aquella vez en el tren, donde se fundieron en uno solo. 

Por un instante, el mundo alrededor de ellos pareció disolverse y desaparecer, sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera parado sólo por ellos, que todo el ruido hubiera desaparecido, convirtiéndose en una dulce melodía que tranquilizaba. Lengua a lengua, no se despegaban, y por Hermione sería hasta capaz de perder el vuelo, abandonar aquella aventura que su anticipación le había dado tantos sufrimientos y tristezas.

Pero poco a poco la magia fue desapareciendo, Draco se fue despegando de ella, hasta que finalmente se desunió y la miró fijamente, agarrandola con cariño por las mejillas y pegando frente con frente.

- Escúchame bien, Hermione – murmuró Draco, con unos ojos grises que brillaban. – No tienes que seguir sufriendo por mí, debes tratar de olvidarme por un buen tiempo...

- ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Si yo estoy con vida sólo por ti! ¡¡Tú eres mi razón de vivir, Draco!! – sollozó Hermione, con las lágrimas que le brotaban de los ojos. A Draco le dolía ver esos ojos llenos de lágrimas de sufrimiento, se sentía tan mal por esa situación tan repentina, no quería ni pensar qué sería de él en su siguiente vida, el próximo año.

- Tú... tú también eres la mía, Hermione – dijo Draco, tratando de calmarse ante esa situación – pero por favor, no sufras por mí, jamás me lo perdonaría.

- Draco – dijo Hermione separándose y agarrándole las manos – tú no eres el culpable de todo esto, ¡sino mis padres! ¡¡No podemos sacrificarnos por culpa de ellos!! – Draco no dijo nada, sólo cerró los ojos y se inclinó ante Hermione, besándole las manos con mucha ternura y apretándolas.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo – dijo con tristeza – pero no podemos hacer nada – alzó la mirada y miró a su novia directamente a los ojos. – Pero almenos quiero que sepas que yo siempre te amaré, que nunca te dejaré ir a pesar de la distancia, y que yo... yo jamás volveré a sonreir sin ti – dijo todo esto con tal inspiración que Hermione se sintió halagada al que Draco Malfoy le dedicara esas palabras, de rodillas. El chico se alzó y la chica lo miró, con unos ojos que Draco ahora le estaba secando. De repente, entre tantas llamadas, se oyó una llamada en especial:

- Última llamada para los pasajeros con destinación Nantes (Francia), por favor abordar. Repito: última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 825, favor aproximarse a la salida C2...

Hermione miró con más intesidad a Draco y le rodeó la nuca con sus tiernas manos.

- Tampoco yo Draco – sollozó, pegando su frente con la del chico – porque mi sonrisa... está sellada por ti – lo besó muy fuertemente, no podía irse sin saludarlo como se debía, no después de todo el sacrificio que de seguro Draco había hecho para llegar hasta ella.

- Te amo Hermione – le susurró Draco al oído, ahora abrazándola – y te doy las gracias por haber llegado a mí, y existir, para conocer finalmente el sentido de la vida – le besó la mejilla, y se fue corriendo, del lado opuesto de la chica, que aún seguía en pie, viendo como se alejaba.

- ¡TE AMO, DRACO! ¡YO NUNCA TE OLVIDARÉ! ¡¡TEN POR SEGURO QUE YO EXISTIRÉ SÓLO POR TI, DRACO!! ¡¡¡ERES MI RAZÓN DE VIVIR!!! – gritó con todos el aire de sus pulmones, con toda la gente que se había volteado a verla, y Draco que no se había frenado, sino que sólo había esbozado una última sonrisa, antes de desaparecer entre toda la multitud.

A Hermione en ese momento no le importaba la gente que la miraba con inmensa curiosidad, lo que le regañarían los padres al regresar donde ellos, lo que todo el mundo podía pensar de ella... PORQUE ELLA ESTABA ORGULLOSA DE SER LO QUE ERA.

Hi there everybody!!! ^-^ Como andan?? Disculpen por subir este capi taaaan tarde es que ya saben, he tenido problemas con la mudanza ^^', luego que también inicié la escuela, la inspiración no me venía, la lap-top estaba por morirse ya que sin querer se me cayó un vaso de agua en teclado =P [oops!], en fin....

Bueno quería dejar un breve mensaje a lora chang, que ha leído mi historia de hace poco: bueno como te debes de haber dado cuenta con este cap, herms no se keda en hogwarts. En fin! Pero espera, akí no termina el fic, pronto subiré el epilogo! En verdad quería terminarlo con 3 caps, pero no podía dejarlo de esa manera. Por el formato del fic, el problema es la computadora de mi tia, no teniendo microsoft word, el fic q translado con el disket se ve en word pad, y por eso todo ese formato sale tan mal. Pero espero almenos que entiendas el fic, eje! Aunq cuando tenga mi internet, todo se verá como se debe =)

Hasta luego saludos a Yuina!! Y a los demás q prosigan esta historia.

*§*_KaroLynA SiLveR dE FeLTon –La FAniMangA!_*§*


	4. Lejos de aquí

[[[[*****Lejos de aquí...****]]]]

Era ya el primero de Septiembre, cuando todos los alumnos estaban entrando en el Expreso de Hogwarts, en la plataforma 9 y ¾. Todos los de primero que inciarían un nuevo año estaban exaltados, no veían la hora de llegar a su destino. Otros de diferentes años estaban felices por ver de nuevo a sus amigos del alma, o más aún, por reencontrar a sus amados. Pero sólo una persona entre ellos podría ser absolutamente excluida: Draco Malfoy.

El empezar un año nuevo o no seguirlo le daba igual. Su padre le había advertido que su proyecto sería adelantado por un año, apenas saliera de Hogwarts. Y ese proyecto se trataba sólo de una cosa: el convertirlo en un Mortífago.

Por eso Draco prefería mantenerse lejos de su tirano padre. Aquel imbécil que sólo lo concebió utilizando a su madre nada más para seguir la generación de los Malfoy. Nada más. Ningunas ganas de tener un hijo y quererlo. Sólo eso. Pero a Draco le daba igual, tenía todo lo que podía desear de la vida. Menos una cosa: el amor. 

A veces se preguntaba si esos momentos con Hermione habían sido sólo sueños e ilusiones. Su primer beso en el Expreso, la primera vez que se desahogaba con alguien sobre sus temores y odios, las cartas amorosas. Y esa persona se le había ido, como si estuviera marcado por el destino. Ni siquiera un mes de novios verdaderos. Hermione se le había ido.

Draco montó el baúl en el Expreso y luego se fue a buscar un vagón para sí solo. No quería ver a nadie de los Slytherins. Quería estar solo.

*

Harry estaba ya entrando a la plataforma 9 y ¾, junto a Ron que lo seguía. En sus caras, ninguna sonrisa aparecía, ni siquiera un rasgo de ansiedad por ver de nuevo a sus novias. Los dos se sentían como en culpa el estar felices al regresar a Hogwarts, y por eso no sonreían. Por su amiga del alma Hermione.

Una chica de coletas agitó una mano a lo lejos de Harry. Era Hannah. Estaba junto a Hesione, la novia de Ron. Los chicos se acercaron a ellas, y las saludaron con un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- Me sentí tan mal este verano, sin ti – dijo Hannah, abrazando a Harry. – Otro poco y explotaba.

- Yo también – dijo Harry, abrazándola. Pero en su cara no había felicidad. Hannah notó eso.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó extrañada.

- Nada – dijo Harry, soltandola y esbozando una sonrisa fingida. Indicó a Hannah de seguirlo hacia el Expreso, con los baules. Ron hizo lo mismo con Hesione.

- Vamos con ellos – dijo Ron, siguiendo a Harry y Hannah. Hesione lo vio medio extrañada también.

*

El viaje hacia Hogwarts fue largo y agotador. Harry y Ron tuvieron que explicarle a Hannah y Hesione el porqué de sus caras largas. Las chicas tuvieron compación y no les exigieron que fueran "felices" por ese día. Mientras asignaban los chicos a las casas, los dos amigos no prestaban atención. Y mucho menos un chico de la casa Slytherin.

Draco se encontraba no en el comedor, donde todos veían la asignación a las casas, sino que estaba fuera, en las orillas del lago, paseando y pensando en Hermione. Recordaba esa vez que la había visto con sus amigos, en quinto año, nadar en el lago con un esplendido bikini, divirtiéndose de lo lindo. Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Hermione en ese momento, como se sentiría, si ya había iniciado las clases, si ya tenía casa, etc. La chica no le había podido escribir desde la última vez que se habían visto, y eso le preocupaba en parte: ¿posible que ni un minuto se había agarrado para escribirle? Entonces se puso a pensar en ese estúpido campo de protección del padre; de seguro Hermione había pensado que era mejor no escribirle hasta que él estuviera en Hogwarts.

El chico se sentó en la grama húmeda, y sintió una brisa típica de Septiembre, renfrescarle la cara. Deseaba que esa brisa también le renfrescara la mente, para que no se sintiera tan mal y tratara de borrar todos esos pensamientos sobre el proyecto de su padre, y Hermione.

*

Horas más tarde Harry y Ron se encontraban solos en la Sala Común. No se hablaban entre sí, aparte de que estaban agotados, se sentían como incompletos. Normalmente al inicio de cada año se ponían a platicar, aunque fuera por unos pocos minutos, sobre lo que habían hecho en el verano o sobre los nuevos llegados y cosas así. En fin, Ron habló, suspirando profundamente.

- Ahh como hace falta, ¿eh? – dijo, viendo a Harry. Éste miraba fijamente la chimenea, con aire pensativo, recostado en el sofá grande, y con el ceño fruncido.

- Te gustaba, ¿no es así? – dijo luego Ron, con algo de picardía. Harry lo miró, sin enrojecerse, pero con algo de impresión – En quinto y el año pasado, ¿verdad?

- Al igual que a ti en tercero y cuarto – Ron pareció sorprendido, dado a que ensanchó los ojos. Harry volvió a fijar la chimenea, con indiferencia en su expresión. – No me digas que no porque por algo siempre estabas de mal humor cuando te peleabas con ella, y cuando Krum la invitó al baile, tu muñeco de él lo hiciste añicos, esa vez después de la discución – Ron enrojeció, también mirando la chimenea.

- S-sí... pero me resigné a principios de quinto... luego encontré Hesione... y entonces sí que la olvidé por completo – dijo Ron, luego miró a Harry. – ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hiciste para olvidarla? – la expresión de Harry en el rostro pareció triste – Ah... entiendo... aún no la olvidas – Harry se compuso de nuevo sentándose, apoyando su cabeza entre las manos.

- Empecé a verla de una manera diferente en quinto... no podía quitarmela de la mente y cada que vez que me sonreía me sentía extraño... entonces me convencí... traté de decirle lo que sentía, pero... pero...

- Fue Voldemort, ¿no? A impedirtelo... 

- Me borró todo lo que sentía por ella... y por mucho tiempo no recordé nada sobre que ella me gustaba... entonces poco a poco me fui recordando... de ese sentimiento... pero ya era demasiado tarde... – Harry se restregó la cara con las manos. Ron lo miró con compación.

- Te habías empatado con Hannah y no podías darle un dolor como ese a la chica, no podías dejarla.

- Exacto – dijo Harry, subiendo la cabeza de nuevo y echandose para atrás, suspirando.

- ¿Has probado a escribirle? – preguntó Ron, para que Harry tratara de no pensar en su pasado.

- Sí – suspiró Harry alfin – pero ella no ha respondido. Me imagino que anda ocupada con las cosas de la casa, y todo eso – entonces Ron se recordó de algo, que había querido hablar con Hermione de hace tiempo.

- Hey, ¿y entonces quién era el novio de Hermione? – preguntó inquisidoramente. En la cara de Harry, las cejas se le fruncieron, y con algo de rabia el chico pronunció:

- Draco Malfoy.

- ¡¿Malfoy?! ¡¿Ese idiota?! – exclamó Ron, parándose de golpe. Harry volvió a ver la chimenea, con un dejo de rabia en su mirada.

- No se si tú, pero yo el año pasado me di cuenta que Hermione fijaba siempre a Draco, se volvía roja si él le hablaba, y parecía mucho más feliz cuando platicaban y las veces que se encontraban juntos, aunque estuvieramos nosotros – Ron se sentó y pareció pensar, dándose cuenta que tenía razón.

- Sí... es verdad... parecía mucho más relajada con él... y enrojecía fácilmente... pero como es posible que...

- ¿Que Draco se haya enamorado de ella? – completó Harry, con un dejo de rabia. Ron asintió.

- Eso tampoco me cuadra a mí del todo – dijo Harry – pero como se podría esperar de él,  puede que sea todo un engaño.

- ¿Un engaño?

- Sí. ¿Te recuerdas lo que dijo Hermione en la despedida? – Ron negó – "A él no le importa nada de mí". Así que es probable que haya jugado con los sentimientos de Hermione, cuando ella se le declaró, diciéndole que él también o algo por el estilo – Ron quedó en silencio, como pensando, y luego miró a Harry seriamente.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Harry? Sé muy bien que tú no eres del tipo que se queda con los brazos cruzados – a Harry se le fruncieron más las cejas, y quitó la mirada de la chimenea, mirando a Ron en los ojos.

- Draco Malfoy las pagará, por todo lo que ha hecho en su vida – fue lo que dijo, antes de que se le apareciera un pequeño guiño en el rostro.

*

Habían ya pasado cuatro días desde el inicio del séptimo año, que a Draco le había parecido una eternidad. Algunas chicas de otras casas, de quinto o sexto año, algunas veces lo miraban sonriendo, otras con extrañeza. Draco sabía muy bien que las que sonreían decían "Miren, es Draco Malfoy, auquel ricachón de Slytherin" mientras que las otras decían "Miren, es Draco Malfoy, el de Slytherin, de donde han salido todos los Mortífagos, como su padre". Muchas ocaciones el chico se preguntaba, ¿qué habría sido de él si lo hubieran visto con Hermione? De seguro muchos rumores se hubieran inventado, y habrían sido el principal tema de conversación del año. Pero lamentablemente (sí, lamentablemente) eso jamás pasaría, porque Hermione Granger se había ido lejos de Hogwarts, se le había escapado.

En ese momento Draco se encontraba por uno de los pasillos del tercer piso, caminando solitario, y pensando a todas esas cosas. Se regañaba porque ¿qué le tenía que importar lo que decía la gente de él o lo que hubiera dicho viéndolo a él con Hermione? Se tenía que fregar de todos esos comentarios, pero era difícil. Un tipo como él era difícil de cambiar.

Draco se detuvo y subió la mirada, encontrando frente a él Harry y Ron, que parecían estar esperándolo ahí de pie de hace mucho tiempo.

- Ah... hola chicos... ¿qué hay? – dijo tratando de ser despreocupado. Ninguno de los dos tenía una expresión de alegría, sobretodo Harry. A Draco la situación le pareció extraña – ¿Qué sucede?

- Se ve que siempre serás hijo de un Mortífago – murmuró Ron con odio. Draco se extrañó aún más, y frunció un poco el entrecejo.

- ¿Qué? – susurró, casi para sí mismo. Harry hizo un paso más adelante, dejando su mochila en el piso y estrechando los puños.

- Lo llevas en la sangre – dijo Harry, guardando su varita en el bolsillo y dando los lentes a Ron – ¡¡Esto es por Hermione!!

Lo que siguió fue un pandemonio total. Harry dio un sendo puñetazo en el abdomen de Draco, dejándolo sin aire ni habla, y haciéndolo caer en el suelo. Harry se le sumbó encima, agarrándolo por la garganta, con tanta rabia. Cerró otra vez el puño derecho, y le dio un golpe en la cara, haciéndole sangrar la boca. Draco no entendía el porqué de esa reacción, pero Harry parecía no querer explicarle.

- ¡Esto es por todo lo que has hecho, Malfoy! ¡¡MALDITO SEAS!! – le dio un golpe en el ojo, y sacó rápidamente la varita del bolsillo, estaba apunto de atacarle con ella, pero Draco fue más rápido, como una serpiente; pronto el chico de Slytherin sacó su varita, quitando la mano de Harry de su cuello.

- ¡Expelliarmus! – gritó, mandando a volar a Harry por los aires y haciéndolo caer encima de Ron. Harry se levantó rápidamente, estaba más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, y vio como Draco estaba tratando de pararse.

- Maldición... – susurró Draco, casi manteniéndose de pie. Harry se acercó de nuevo a él.

- No tienes derecho a quejarte – dijo Harry, mirándolo con odio eterno – después de lo que has hecho a Hermione – empuñó más la varita. – ¡Mira que sé lo de ustedes!

- ¡¿Y qué es lo tan grave que hice a Hermione?! – gritó Draco, parándose del todo, con rabia que le salía hasta por los oídos.

- Has jugado con ella – dijo Ron, haciendo un paso hacia adelante muy firme – con sus sentimientos, sin la menor consideración – a Draco le apareció un guiño en la cara.

- ¿Les ha escrito Hermione desde que se fue? – preguntó, en un susurro muy seguro. Las caras de odio de Harry y Ron cesaron un poco.

- No – dijo Harry, con expresión indiferente – no ha respondido – Draco sonrió aún más.

- Con razón. Ella les explicará todo tarde o temprano – dijo triunfante Draco, y agarró su mochila, pasando por al lado de Harry y Ron como si nada fuese y yéndose con una expresión más calmada, y no de malicia. Harry se volvió rápidamente.

- ¡¿Sobre qué?! – exclamó. 

- Ya lo verás – dijo Draco en voz alta, sin voltearse, alzando una mano y saludando.

*

Cuando entró, Hermione trató de sonreir, pero dado que ella era extremadamente sincera, su rostro quedó igual de inexpresivo. La chica había entrado a su nuevo apartamento, y apenas pasó el pequeño recibidor miró a todos lados. A su derecha, se encontraba un espacio no tanto grande, para luego al final una pequeña cocina. Delante de ella, un poco más allá, un baño con una pequeña ducha, retrete y lavamanos, para a la derecha otro baño más grande, con dos lavamanos, un retrete y una bañera. A su izquierda en vez, había un espacio grande, que sería la sala, y enfrente dos cuartos no tanto grandes, sino medianos.

- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó la madre, con algo de entusiasmo – Lo sé, no es la gran cosa, pero por ahora vamos a vivir alquilados en este apartamento.

- Hay sólo dos cuartos – fue todo lo que dijo Hermione, entrando en uno de los cuartos que ya tenían camas, y que estaba cerca del bañado cerrado.

- Bueno, por suerte no tienes un hermano, je je – dijo el señor Granger, apoyando la jaula y Circe en el piso del recibidor.

- ¿Cuándo llegan mis cosas?

- Mañana – dijo la señora Granger – tendrás mucho que hacer, ahora que aún no vas a la escuela.

- Y hablando de escuela – dijo el padre de Hermione yendo donde la chica – hablé con Dumbledore hace unos días, las clases inician dentro de una semana.

- Está bien – dijo Hermione con indiferencia. Luego le vino algo en mente, viendo a Circe en la jaula, y se paró de la cama – Mamá, ¿tienes papel y pluma? – la señora Granger se asomó a su habitación.

- Busca en mi cartera – dijo. Hermione fue a la cocina, donde estaba la cartera, y sacó un pequeño libreto con una pluma. Se apoyó a la mesa de ahí incluida, y de pie, se puso a escribir.

Querido Harry

Disculpa si no te he respondido a la carta, de hace un mes. Lo que pasa es que hemos tenido mucho que hacer, empezando por lo más necesario.

Te cuento lo que me ha sucedido en este último mes: al llegar a Nantes, nos dirigimos directamente al "Hôtel La Jeune Fille", el cual el dueño es amigo de mi padre. Al día siguiente, mis padres empezaron a buscar entre los anuncios de periódicos e Internet, la casa en donde viviríamos. Yo mientras tanto me la pasé estudiando francés, con un curso automático, y vaya que es difícil. Es muy diferente al inglés, si supiera español o cualquier otro idioma que fuese un derivado del latín  fuera más fácil, pero bueno. Después de unas semanas encontramos casa, pero aún no podíamos alojar porque no teníamos los muebles, que llegaron una semana después, de haberlos comprado nuevos. Mi padre ha hablado con Dumbledore para comunicarle a Madame Maxime sobre mi inscripción a su escuela. Ella pareció estar alegre con esa noticia. Inicio las clases dentro de una semana, y finalmente otra vez me cambiaré de lugar.

Este mes ha sido muy duro para mí. ¡No sabes cuanto he llorado! Los extraño tanto, el no poder estar con ustedes de nuevo en la sala común platicando como siempre, riendo, bromeando. También extraño a Draco... pensé que él ya no me quería porque después de la noticia de que me iba no respondió más a mis cartas. Pero el día en que me iba... en el aeropuerto, me vino a saludar por última vez. Dijo que no había podido responder por un tal campo de protección que había sido instalado por su padre, y que su ave no podía traspasarlo. Lo dijo con tanta sinceridad... que entendí al rato que no estaba mintiendo. Y de ahí no le volví a hablar... porque quería esperar a que llegara a Hogwarts, para poder recibir una respuesta suya. 

De seguro te habrás preguntado como me pude enamorar de él, que siempre nos insultó, nos maltrató, nos humilló. Ni yo misma sabría como explicartelo, pero, es algo como te pasó con Hannah. Yo era amiga de ella, la fuiste conociendo, y así... sucedió, ¿no es así? De repente la empezaste a ver de otra manera. Y lo mismo me pasó a mí con Draco. Nos habíamos vuelto muy amigos. Y por fin sucedió lo que yo quería, lo que siempre había anhelado. Pero el destino decidió separarnos.

Bueno, ahora sí debo dejarte. Por favor, salúdame a Ron y a las demás.

                                                                                                Herms

*

Harry terminó de leer la carta, con tantas ganas de quemarla en la chimenea. Le había llegado en la tarde, con Circe, pero él sólo había tenido tiempo de leerla en ese momento, después de la cena, en la Sala Común.

- Entonces es por eso... que Draco parecía tan sincero y seguro de sí mismo... – dijo Harry, acostándose en el sillón grande de la Sala Común, con la carta en la mano derecha – Ya no me queda otra que pedirle disculpas...

Pobre Drakin, siempre lo malinterpretan XD...! jeje. Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!

*KaRoLYnA siLVeR*


	5. Epílogo

[[[[[*****EPILOGO*****]]]]]

Era el 5 de Agosto del 2003. Habían pasado dos largos años después de que Hermione había abandonado su país natal, Inglaterra. Y en esos dos años Hermione no había vuelto a sonreir verdaderamente, por más que en la escuela fuera excelente. Había mantenido su promesa a Draco.

Muchas cosas habían sucedido a la chica, en aquel nuevo y extraño país. En sus dos años en Beauxbatons, no se logró hacer ninguna amistad sincera, y por más que muchos chicos la admiraran, a nadie le importaba realmente lo que le sucedía, ni la conocían tan a fondo como Harry y Ron. 

Con ellos se había mantenido siempre en contacto. Pero por un largo tiempo, ninguno de los dos le habían hablado. Hermione había estado preocupada, pensando que era por obra de Voldemort. Y de hecho, había acertado.

Con Draco la situación no había perdurado por mucho. El contacto por cartas había sido una cuerda floja, que por lo tanto pronto se había roto, terminando para siempre la relación de los enamorados. Sí, ese amor no había sido válido, había sido como un sueño. Un sueño demasiado precioso y frágil.

Después de su último año en Beauxbatons, antes de ese verano, Hermione había decidido ir a estudiar en una decente universidad muggle de Inglaterra. Finalmente regresaría otra vez a su país.

En ese momento se encontraba en la casa, arreglando sus maletas y guardando todo lo posible. El vuelo saldría a las 3:00 de la tarde, y tenía que llegar mucho más antes. Cerró las maletas, y las puso en la entrada, para luego ver a sus padres que la miraban con tristeza.

- Llámanos en cuanto llegues al aeropuerto, para decirnos si todo te ha ido bien – dijo la señora Granger con un pañuelo en las manos. Hermione la abrazó.

- Claro que lo haré, mamá – dijo – tenlo por seguro – la señora Granger no se aguantó y empezó a llorar. El señor Granger apoyó una mano en la espalda de su hija.

- Será mejor que te lleve ya al aeropuerto – dijo con una sonrisa. Hermione sonrió a su vez.

Después de saludar a su madre centenares de veces, Hermione y su padre se encaminaron hacia el aeropuerto de Nantes. La joven de dieciocho años estaba emocionada, se había contactado con Harry y Ron para que la vinieran a buscar al aeropuerto de Londres, y por fin los vería después de tanto tiempo. Después de dos largos años.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, el señor Granger se estacionó cerca de la salida donde Hermione tenía que tomar el avión. Sacó las maletas, las montó en un carrito, y luego miró a su hija.

- Aquí tienes, Hermi – dijo el señor Granger, sacando la última maleta del maletero. Hermione sonrió.

- Merci, monsieur Granger – dijo, haciendo una reverencia, con un perfecto acento francés. Su padre sonrió.

- De nada, mi pequeña – dijo abrazándola – recuerda que aquí siempre estaremos nosotros esperándote, y te ayudaremos en lo que sea.

- Sí papá – dijo Hermione abrazando con fuerza a su padre – los vendré a visitar lo más pronto posible.

- Suerte en el futuro – dijo el señor Granger separandose – y disculpa por todo lo que te hemos hecho sufrir – Hermione esbozó una sonrisa muy suave y ligera.

- Ya no hay marcha atrás... – susurró, con cierta melancolía. Saludó de nuevo a su padre, y se marchó dentro del aeropuerto, dejando atrás la persona que la había hecho traer al mundo.

- Ella sabe lo que hace – se dijo el señor Granger – y ya uno no puede decidir por ella – cerró el maletero y se metió dentro del auto. – Hermione es una niña muy sabia, por eso sé que tomó el rumbo justo – arrancó el auto, tomando el largo camino hacia su casa.

*

Hermione había perdido mitad del día entre papeleos, maletas y aviones, cuando finalmente había llegado al aeropuerto de Lóndres. Las maletas ya las había recogido casi todas, pero sólo faltaba una. Hermione estaba muy emocionada, dentro de muy poco se vería con Harry y Ron, y no podía aguantarse un segundo más. Después de quince largos minutos de espera, Hermione se dirigió hacia la salida, con las tres maletas por detrás que arrastraba ya que tenían rueditas. Pronto vería de nuevo a sus amigos del alma, y el corazón le latía fuerte. Muy pronto los vería...

Al salir de ahí, entre tanta gente, buscó a alguien pelirrojo y uno con una cicatriz en la frente a forma de rayo. Con las maletas que pesaban quien sabe cuanto, la adrenalina a millón, Hermione pudo ver dos personas altas tal y cual las recordaba, a unos metros de ella. Eran Harry y Ron.

- ¡¡Harry!! ¡¡Ron!! – exclamó, corriendo hacia ellos. Los dos chicos voltearon la mirada hacia donde venía una chica de pelo largo de rizos color castaño, y ojos marrones, con una sonrisa espléndida. Era la Hermione de siempre.

- ¡¡¡Herms!!! – gritaron Harry y Ron al unísono corriendo hacia la chica. Después de unos segundos, Hermione soltó las maletas y abrazó con toda la fuerza de su alma los dos magos.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Como los he extrañado! – exclamó emocionada Hermione.

- ¡¡Nosotros aún más!! – dijo Ron, abrazando con mucho cariño a Hermione.

- Bienvenida – dijo Harry, abrazando también con amor a Hermione. La chica se separó de ellos, y los miró de arriba a abajo. Harry había desarrollado unos músculos espectaculares en los brazos, no muy grandes, pero hacían ver que se mantenía en forma, y se había vuelto altísimo, para no decir que tenía un buen color en la piel. También Ron había continuado a crecer, y se había vuelto más formado respecto al cuerpo, con un poco de músculos, y estaba bronceado, también que tenía un poco de barba. Hermione radiaba de felicidad.

- ¡Como han cambiado! ¡Están espectaculares! ¡¡Yo mísma me derretiría por ustedes!! – dijo Hermione con mucho entusiasmo y llamando la atención de todo el mundo. Harry y Ron enrojecieron un poco.

- Mira que tú no te has quedado atrás – dijo Ron con picardía mirando a su amiga. Harry hizo un guiño muy pícaro, agarrándose la barbilla.

- ¡Es verdad! Te has vuelto más alta, te ha crecido el pelo, se han formado tus caderas, y para no decir que has desarrollado finalmente tu...

- ¡Ay, pero que niños! – dijo Hermione, poniéndose de brazos cruzados (para taparse el pecho), enrojecida hasta las orejas. Harry y Ron rieron.

- Je je, entonces Herms, ¿a dónde es que nos dirigimos? – preguntó Ron rosando las manos. Hermione dejó de estar de brazos cruzados, y sonrió, con mucho entusiasmo.

- ¡Ah sí! Bueno chicos primero quisiera ir para... – la chica de repente se quedó sin habla. La sonrisa se le devaneció, empezó a ponerse pálida, y la mirada perdida estaba fijada en el medio de Harry y Ron. Los chicos la miraron con extrañeza, y voltearon la cara también.

Detrás de ellos, un chico alto de ojos grises claros, pelo rubio y piel pálida, vestido de una manera muy elegante, se encontraba mirándolos. Ese modo de ser, aún sin conocerlo, era incomparable. Ahí mismo se encontraba Draco Malfoy.

- Hola... Hermione – dijo, con una sonrisa sincera, dulce, cariñosa. – Mantuve mi promesa... hasta este momento... – dijo, enrojeciendo un poco delante de Harry y Ron. Hermione continuaba a fijarlo impresionada.

- ¿Dra... Draco...? – susurró, mirando delante de sí la figura de su primer amor. En todo el viaje había pensado también si lo volvería a ver llegada a Inglaterra, pero no había pensado en encontrarlo, justo ahí, en el aeropuerto.

- ¡Oh Draco, Draco! ¡Yo también mantuve mi promesa! – Hermione corrió hacia Draco, se le lanzó en los brazos, y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza de su alma.

- De ahora en adelante estaremos siempre juntos... Hermione... – dijo Draco estrechándola en sus brazos.

- ¡S...sí! – ese fue el mejor día que Hermione hubiera podido disfrutar en su vida.

Hi there!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =^-^= Cómo han estado??!! Vieron, no soy tan cruel después de todo!! Le di un final feliz a esta historia!!!!!!!!!!!! =') Que por cierto me recordó al final de Sakura Card Captors (el manga, x supuesto)!! =P

De seguro se dirán "cómo es que Draco supo que Hermi regresaría a Inglaterra???" ^-^ Bueno eso quiero dejarlos a su deducción!! Piensen, creen que después de todo Harry y Ron no continuaron su amistad con Draco?? Jej =P

Bueno por estos días no he tenido internet y este fic lo estoy subiendo en mi school en el recreo d mediodia, con hambre ='(. Este cap deberia salir bien, ya q en la compu del cole si hay Word y 2000 como el d mi compu (le ruego a Dios q siii!!=P).

Bueno dos días después de que publiké el 3 cap o más solo he visto 2 reviews =''''( y eso me puso triste, tanto que me blokeé pa seguir con el epilogo. Pero bueno, helo aquí! Y esta vez todo el fic lo arreglaré, y este epilogo se verá bien =).

Bueno, el epilogo me salió un tantito largo ^^' tanto que decidí mejor dividirlo en Pre-Epilogo (cosa q me imagino no existe en la gramática literaria =P) y en Epilogo. Disculpen si para los q sean como yo, d dos parejas preferidas, y q prefieren Ron/Herms, q yo puse q Harry era mucho más amigo q Ron d Hermione, en vez d poner Ron, pues lo siento mucho, pero mi 2nda couple preferida es Harry/Herms. Sorry =P. (espero haberme explicado)

El francés es realmente un idioma muy difícil . en mi nueva escuela me lo enseñan, y la pronunciación es un fastidio X(. Ah, por cierto, el idioma original d los personajes d HP es obviamente el inglés, y x eso no se impresionen cuando Hermione dice "...ojalá supiera el español o algun idioma que sea derivado del latin...", para saber más fácil el francés.

Bueno, creo q me paso de la raya haciendo propaganda ^^''.

Byess! ^_____________^ Kisses!!

A todos los d fanfiction.

*§*_KaroLynA SiLveR_*§*

20-10-2002

Pd: he pensado en escribir otro fic DHm, pero no estoy segura, ad+ q ando haciendo uno HHm q prometi a una amiga =P. ¿Q dicen? Si realmente les gustaría q escribiera otro fic me avisan ^-^ realmente lo kisiera hacer pa llenar + esta sección d DHm, q solo tiene unos 20 o menos, no sé. Los d HHm llevan casi 30 o creo q ya lo pasaron!!! =O

Bueno bueno, ahora si me voy. Pleeeeeeeeease, sé q son pocas las personas q leen fics d este tipo o q siguen este fic, pero DEJEN REVIEWSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!! No les cuesta nada.


End file.
